A Certain Child of Ruin
by Aburg76
Summary: Based of the events of Casshern Sins rather than Casshan: Robot Hunter Touma is in a accident and s found by two strangers. Incidentally they decide to help him by 'repairing' him. Touma has no idea what happened but over the next three years he notices things happening to him don't hurt him as much before and what are these gaps in his memory? Rated M for yet to come scenes
1. Prologue: Rebirth

**So I had this idea for some time and like all of the others decided to write it down from the notes that I made. I am unsure if I should continue this so some feedback would be appreciated. I have also always tried to make new crossovers that haven't been done before. e.i (Tsviet of Steel, Son of SOLDIER, end to Chaos, IS-Cry-ed, The enigma of Kuoh ect) SO I hope you will like this one as I put a good deal of thought into it which is what I usually do for the other ones. But anyway this one is one I enjoyed writing more than some of the others.**

 **Anyways I hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

" _Even though there is life no one here is living it. Life is overflowing from you and these people are merely drinking their fill, but Dio and all the people I've met on my journey aren't like that…they're..they're more…they were blazing with fire…they were torches burning with life_."-Casshern (Casshern Sins)

* * *

The robot stood over the human boy with pity in his red mechanical eyes. "It seems even in this world of life there is death and tragedy" Ouji sighed as he surveyed the boy's broken form. It seemed that blood was leaking from still open wounds. Meaning that the human child whoever he was might still be alive if his ragged breathing was any indication.

"Can you fix him?" a cold voice asked. Turning around Ouji came face to face with his greatest creation. Casshern, The Grim reaper, the man who killed the sun named moon and the bringer of death. "It is sad to see one so young perish" the android stated. Pity and sadness could bee seen in Cassherns blue eyes.

Ouji knew Chassern wouldn't take no for an answer. "Look we don't have any of Luna's blood so the human boy will die" Ouji stated a sad expression his face. "Besides he is a human they can't be fixed like ourselves." Though the last bit that Ouji had said seemed to be a little half-hearted and hesitant. At that the aged rusting Robot knew he had erred and given something away.

Casshern seeing this jumped on it. "So you there is a way?" he asked.

Ouji did not like where this was going. More importantly he did not want to ever face Ringo again if he turned his back on this child. "There is a way" he admitted. Ouji in his time working as a scientist for Braiking Boss had learned a few things that could help. "But I don't have any spare parts or artificial organs as humans call them" he explained. "Also The boy wouldn't be able to truly live as a human afterwords"

"Can you use mine?" Casshern asked seriously he was able to regenerate from any form of injury so he believed that he could afford to help this boy and he also believed that he should

"I could in theory" Ouji agreed. But are you sure you want to save him?" he asked. "He may well suffer the same fate as you" Ouji didn't need a response to know thee answer. "Alright I'll get to work." the aged and near dead robot agreed. "Just lets first take him somewhere where we won't be seen." He explained. "Humans in my experience don't think first when they see things like this."

Casshern complied with his request and gently picked up the boy. "He will die soon" Casshern stated. "And it is not even the ruin claiming him."

"Don't worry I can assure you the human brain is still active after the body and I will be able to provide the required treatment to prolong his life before then" Ouji replied. As the two of them exited the area. "Though it makes me wonder how does one so young get involved in such a situation" the Doctor asked.

"Perhaps he was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Casshern replied. "Misfortune as humans call it I think."

"That may be it entirely" Ouji agreed. "That may be it." Also once where at the lab We need find something that will identify him who he is and see if he has any relatives and contact them"

"Relatives?" Casshern asked. The Andriod had never had too much interaction with humans so he did not know much about relatives or family.

"His parent's or people like that in essence those who made him and those who were made with him or them" Ouji tried to explain it in a way Casshern could understand.

"Okay I will check" Casshern agreed. "Though what do we tell them?"

"I'll tell you that when we start working" Ouji said with a sigh. It was a good thing to know that he knew how to deal with situations like these though it had been a very long time.

* * *

Touya Kamijou was worried. His thirteen year old son Kamijou had disappeared in an accident and nothing had been found of him. Like his wife and his niece the man was worried though Touya hoped that his son had some luck and survived the incident but knowing his sons luck it may be the bad luck that saves him not the good. Which would mean that Touma was alive and that was a good thing. He had already called the police and the authorities had said that they were still searching for him so it was best not to give up yet. That was when he received a peculiar phone call from an unknown number. "Hello" he greeted. "This is Touya Kamijou how may I help you?" he said on reflex.

The voice that greeted him seemed to be a cold and distant one that may have belonged to a youth or a man early in adulthood. "I take it you are Touma Kamijous progenitor?" the voice asked.

"That is a rather strange way of putting it" Touya replied unsure of why he was being called before it struck him. "Wait you said Touma!" he exclaimed. "Do you know where he is? he how is he? Please don't tell me he is dead? Is this the Hospital? Are you the Police?" Please tell me something" Touya begged on the phone any information would be helpful and welcome even if they were just confirming with him that Touma was dead..

"I take from that outburst that you are someone who is deeply concerned with his welfare" The voice replied. "But are you his progenitor or are you knot" it asked again.

"Yes God damn it I am his father" Touya almost shouted down thee line. "Now can you tell me how my son is?" he asked.

"That is what I called to inform you" the voice replied. "Your son is in a critical condition the only thing that was undamaged was his right arm" it explained. "Well less damaged and not broken that is"

" _Right arm is that his ability again?_ " Touya thought about his sons ability to negate the powers of others with his right hand.

"Due to the nature of his sustained injuries we are having to perform a very delicate and dangerous operation to keep him alive" The voice explained.

"What sort of operation" Touya asked a bit suspicious of this the very nature of it meant that who ever they were the people who had Touma with them were not with the authorities and it also meant that he was not at the hospital.

"A very complex and intricate one that requires the use of donated organs reconstructing damaged and destroyed tissue as well as replacing shattered bones. He also suffered shrapnel that almost embedded itself in his brain." The voice explained. "We are currently fixing his body and supplying it with the sustenance it need to prevent him from dying the operation is a two wee process of constant work and the rehabilitation will take another two weeks so I am informing you of what is happening here so that you will know that he will miss out four weeks of his life also so you can inform others like his school of his absence."

This news shock Touya Kamijou to his core. "So I will not see my son for four weeks then?" he asked.

"Yes visitors are not allowed and it is very delicate equipment we are working with here. If anything comes up we will contact you" the voice replied and with that it hanged up on him.

Touya was left staring at the phone in his hand. He began to revise how he would explain this to his wife Shiina if they hadn't already called him. Though what was his niece Tatsugami who was very attached to his son Touma.

* * *

Ouji sighed or more likely imitated sighing since he didn't breathe in any air because he was a robot. The boy seemed to stable despite the work that the good doctor or scientist had done on him. The parts that Casshern had donated seemd to work well within the boys body though Ouji did notice that the boy's skin had become as durable as Casshern's and he had begun to repair himself just like Chassern did though surprisingly Ouji noted that he would still be able to develop as a human being at least until a certain point. Most likely his prime. Stabilising the boy, Touma Kamijou as they discovered his name was somewhat difficult at first it seems that his left arm did not want to cooperate with anything he tried but then when he integrated some of Casshern's 'parts' it began to cooperate and stop undoing any of the work that Ouji did. The boy's body had gone through several improvements in physical strength he could almost be on par with that of Casshern though the boy may or may not have been as experience a fighter. Though his body had become almost as resilient as well. And he would probably go just as fast and have as as good reflexes naturally now.

His hair though was another story mistaking the spiky hair as being its natural state Ouji had strengthened it o that it would not lose it's spikiness. Only later did Ouji discover the traces of what was called hair gel in it and realised that he had just made a mistake and had left Touma with regular spiky hair that was rather strong in its properties enough that most things would not be able to break it.

To ensure that Touma would not overdo anything with his new found strength Ouji had put in inbuilt regulator into his genetic structure that prevented him from using anything over 0.3% which was still enough to break some dense objects which made him stronger than most humans. But Ouji had also been forced to install the same combat mode as a defence mechanism that Casshern had though it would only use 1% at first though that would be more than enough it would eventually go higher at an extremely accelerated rate if he sensed more hostilities in the area. But he hoped that none would be stupid enough to make the boy's eyes glow blue and hopefully no one was powerful enough to make Touma's eye glow red. The last bit meant that he was overperforming and that anything in the area was as good as dead while the blue glowing eyes meant run for it. That was also another difference Touma's eyes where now visibly Light blue compared to their original colour.

The scientist found himself simulating a sigh again. And thought. _"I wonder what Braiking Boss would thing of this?_ " he asked though now after the ruin he was unsure of the answer.

"Well it is time to wake him up" Casshern stated as he went to the bench that they had laid Touma on. "Hopefully he will remember most of what is required for him to function properly and we can leave earlier" the white clothed Andriod stated.

Ouji then prodded Touma with an electricity pole that he used to shock the sleeping brain back into activity. To be required to work he had shut it down but now he ha to wake it up using the most minuscule of electronic probes to wake him up lest they cause brain damage and then they would need to literally reprogram him. Losing something as important as that would be a major set back.

It was then that the eyes opened they where visibly light blue and did not shine. That was a good thing. Ouji would not like to have Casshern to break Touma as soon as the boy wakes up. "Are you awake" he asked.

The boy was able to nod though he didn't talk. He tried to open his mouth it seemed but nothing came out of it. "It seems as if he has subconsciously forgotten how to talk" Casshern stated.

"This could take a while" Ouji said to himself more than to Casshern. "Well kid" he said addressing Touma. "You are lucky to be alive. I also hope talking is the only thing you have forgotten."

* * *

Touma sat at a bench two weeks later it did seem that the only thing he had forgotten was talking and according to the doctor his manners but he had never had much of the latter so it was not much of a loss in that case. But that was it and that was a good thing. After what they called his rehabilitation the two people in charge of him had taken Touma to a bus stop and told him his father would meet him there.

"Ouji and Casshern" Touma repeated their names. Ouji didn't sound so out of the ordinary but he did seem a little more out of place in the looks department than Casshern. But Casshern looked like a regular human. But that in itself wasa problem while he looked human he also looked too good to be human. At least the weird goggles that Ouji wore made him look a little weird but Casshern's choice of clothing screamed cos-player. It was surprising for Touma to discover that Casshern had no idea what a Cosplayer was much less a Superhero.

"Man these two weeks have been a hole lot of weird" Touma said to himself and he couldn't deny it unless some else listened and then they would but Touma couldn't. It had taken them a week to get him to speak normally but that wasn't the problem. The problem was the way they spoke as if they were machines. That is what creeped out Touma but that was that besides they had saved his life apparently and he should have been grateful for that. Though Touma had been feeling weird and strange but neither of the two had told him anything about that. Anyway his thoughts were interrupted when his mother came rushing to him and embraced him in a bone crushing hug, well something that should have been bone crushing but Touma found that it wasn't. This was the start of him finding out that for him things would become very different for though it would not happen in his current environment not at first at any rate.

* * *

Three years Later Touma was walking home from his school in academy city. His bad luck was still there but for some reason Touma found that he seemed to be more physically resilient in the situation though he had just downed it to not being as unlucky as before. Though he did wonder why whenever he was hurt it healed itself rather quickly according to academy city he had no esper abilities not even his arm dubbed imagine breaker could count as one, there were incidents where he had completely blanked out only to find that something had caused a mas carnage in the area he was in. unfortunately no one seemed to know what had happened either. Luckily nothing like that ad happened for him. Though he was always scared of it occurring Touma still did his best to help people out. Though Touma himself noted that he didn't particularly care any more what others thought of him though he did seem to be a lot less emotional.

That was until now. Kamijou's misfortune played up when he decided to take a short cut to his dorm down a stereotypical dark alley. The unfortunate level 0 happened to stumble upon something that most people would rather turn around and walk away from. Now Touma's chronic hero syndrome prevented him from doing something like getting out of there. Touma had been diagnosed with it by that weird doctor Ouji though he just mentioned it stating that it would be better if Touma was able to overcome it as he would help someone he didn't even know out. Unfortunately Tomou had been unable to follow up with that and instead had been suffering from it on a daily basis.

In front of him were men dressed in black kevlar suits wearing gas masks to conceal their faces. The seemed to be armed with some heavy hitting guns and also had some sort of device that they carried. Also they had a little blonde haired girl tied up with them she seemed to be gagged but concious. Touma noted that she couldn't be any older than ten given her size and development He also noticed that all of them had noticed him. "Dammit we can't have any witnesses" one of them swore.

"Whatever" one the other six replied. "We need the brat to lure in one of the members of ITEM that is what wee were told to do" he stated. "Besides getting this girl away from that Komaba bastard and Skill out was hard enough as it was"

"ITEM? Komaba?" Touma asked. He had never heard of it though he had a feeling that this was just the tip of the iceberg. Nor did he know of anyone of the name Komaba

"Now look what you've gone and done" one of the others berated the one who had just spoken. "Now we are going to have to waste munition on this brat. As that one said this the rest of them along with him raised their machine guns and let loose. At Tomou "according to the Data he is just a Level Zero so he won't be able to do anything" the reasoned aloud.

"A _m I going to die here?_ " Touma thought as he felt the impacts. Though for some reason he did not feel them penetrate. Then for Touma Kamijou everything went blank.

* * *

Fremea Seivelun had been terrified. In the last four hours she had been kidnapped and watched people who tried to rescue her fail and almost perish. But luckily they had survived though she still remained in a hostage situation. She had no idea who were the people who had kidnapped her. Only that they were trying to bring out her sister and some of her friends. But that was nothing compared to her horror right now.

A boy who did not seem to be anything special had stumbled upon the place where her captors were keeping Fremea. Gagged she couldn't even scream as they took aim and shot him. Or at least that is what she thought would happened. It seemed that the bullets connected though they didn't pierce the spiky haired boy. That was when Fremea saw his usual blue eyes start to glow and an absolutely blank expression was displayed on the teens face. At fist he just stood there as Fremea's captors laid into his with their ammunition though it was all useless not even bruising the teen. And then with a loud crash the teen was among them. Fremea was so caught up in how fast he had moved that she almost didn't see the crater that was in place of where he had been standing. But that line of though was cut of as she saw blood being spilled. The teen had somehow punched on of Fremea's captors heads off sending blood spurting on those all around the corpse. Next he then proceeded to deliver a kick that sent one of the men flying through the building. Fremea puked as she saw bits of her captor on the walls he went trough.

Another shock was felt as still in the air the teen slammed his foot down on one of the others reducing him to a broken mess that resembled a stain more than a human. The remaining three tried to run but it was to late. His right arm caught the four one and bisected him and a foot gave the fifth one a fate similar to the first. The final was pounced upon and Fremea then looked in horror as the Teen tore him apart and she saw organ and bits of flesh go flying as they were chucked aside.

Finally the teen got up and waked to her his eyes still glowing and his face still expressionless. Carfully he untied the gag on Fremeas mouth and saw her cough and spit out some of the vomit that she had in there. Then he tuned her around and untied her hands and legs before he got up and walked off leaving Fremea on her own. His bloody footprints leading outside the opposite way he came.

There was a sound and members of Anti-Skill came bursting in. When they saw Fremea the came up to her and asked her in a polite and gentle tone what had happened here. When they realised that she needed some time to calm down some of them took Fremea away from the scene and to one of their buildings.

When Fremea had calmed down a reasonable amount. One of the Adult members of Anti skill walked in and politely told her of the situation and what they saw. Then she asked if Fremea knew anything that was going on and if she had a legal guardian they could talk to. Fremea was hesitant at first but then told the nice woman what had happened from the start., Her kidnapping her guardian's rescue attempt and finally of the spiky haired youth who had saved her while he had killed her captors before then freeing her and calmly walking away from the situation several minutes before Anti-Skill arrived.

* * *

Touma blinked as he found himself outside of his apartment his clothes were dirty covered with dirt bullet holes and blood. " _What the hell?_ " Touma asked himself. " _Did I have another one of those episodes again?_ " Touma did not have any recollections other than being shot and remembering the bullets hitting him.

This prompted the teen to enter his apartment and take off his bloodstained clothes to look for any wounds. As usual there were none. "Just what the hell is going on?" Touma asked aloud. "every time I think I am going to die for real, I black out and find myself at some later time somewhere I don't remember going to and somehow unscathed." The black spiky haired youth shook his head again. "What the hell?" he said to himself. " _Wait what happened to that girl?_ " he asked himself worrying about the under ten year olds safety and situation she was in currently.

Finally Touma gave u and decided to change his clothes before he began to wash his previous ones. Collapsing on his bed he told himself. "Perhaps Anti-Skill will have found her and helped the girl out." Touma had enough experience to say that this was a hollow hope as Anti-Skill was very useless whenever he seemed to be the one under attack. "Nah that's just my bad luck" Touma said to himself as he lay on his bed. Sure it may have something to do with that but ANTI-SKILL was said to have some high level Espers or was that judgement anyway they were adults they should be able to handle most problems so he was not overly bothered. They would most probably have found and rescued her. Touma did not know that only the former was correct.

Though Kamijou did wonder why his sense of foreboding was kicking in when he had already had his bad luck. "Ah man" Touma complained. "Might as well do my homework if there is nothing else better to do" Then the Teen went to his bag and got out his work to find that some of it had been stained with blood. "great" Touma murmured to himself "How am I supposed to explain this one?" he asked himself. Little did Touma know that Fate was not done with him yet and that it had a very nice idea for Touma in its large and as it rather prided itself grand design. Not that Touma would ever appreciate it. Though he rarely was able to appreciate anything due to his paranoia if something wasn't wrong then it was going to happen later when he least expected it. That was Touma's pessimistic way of thinking though he did not seem to be bothered by it any more. In fact it was a daily routine for him to be in a fight or to have something go wrong multiple times so if that didn't happen Touma had learnt that his bad luck will hit him all at once and he preferred to have such a thing in moderate bit. That made it more tolerable and less insane. At least to him it did and that was what mattered anyway.

So for Now Touma complained a little about his Homework and why he should even bother to do it. But events had been triggered to make the Spiky haired teens homework soon to be the least of his problems or at least it will be one of them.

* * *

Frenda Seivelun gave out a heavy and revealed sigh. She had been able to pick up her younger sister Fremea from the Anti-Skill headquarters. She was relieved that her sister was unharmed. Though she didn't know who to thank for that so the Level 4 Esper was relieved when she saw her sister and actually ran up to her and hugged her. Once they were outside she asked "Where was Komaba?" she asked. Frenda did not have a very high opinion of the Gorilla as she put itthat protected her sister but that someone had been able to get by him meant that they had to have been somewhat decent.

"The took hi down" Fremea replied. "When he tried to rescue me with some of his friends they were caught in a trap and they made me watch I think they are in hospital." she explained to Frenda who was rather concerned about that.

"Wait a moment" she stated. "If Komaba was taken out as you said then who was the one who killed your kidnappers?" Frenda asked her little sister.

"I don't know" Fremea replied. "He never spoke just acted" She explained. "He had black spiky hair and his eyes are blue though when he was fighting them they glowed."

" _Black spiky hair and blue eyes_ " Frenda noted. "Anything else about you saviour?" she asked.

"Well he was dressed sloppily in a uniform that was white and it had black pants." Fremea answered. "Though there was nothing remarkable about it."

Frenda sighed " _They more or less all have that get up_ " she said to herself. " _Though the nothing remarkable part is something I could work with_ " she reflected.

"Say Onee-chan" Fremea began. "Do you think you could find him for me?"

Frenda was surprised she was interested in finding out about Fremea's saviour because Mugino her leader had asked her to as she was intrigued with what was happening and who had done it. "Why is that?" She asked her sister sweetly.

"Well I just wanted to tank him" Fremea admitted. "Besides he did help me so could you do it?" she asked giving Frenda the dreaded puppy eyes.

"Oh alright I'll find him so that you can thank him all rihgt" Frenda replied. She was only like this to her sister. This side of Frenda Seivelun was a side that was rarely show to the world.

Elsewhere in Academy city several hours later during the night a figure dressed in a black suit with white hair sniffed the air. This scent he found familiar though he did not know why he was following it the white haired individual decided to check it out. He had already settled the scoe with his rival and brother but what they were doing here was another question entirely. "I smell you Casshern" Dio said o himself as he leaped in the direction the scent comes from. "What is this place so filled with life and humans" the Android asked himself. "And more importantly what have you been up to."

* * *

It seemed that Touma Kamijou had a very good reason to have a sense of foreboding. With something like Dio on his trail a person in their right mind should not sleep. Not that he knew someone was on his trail or more like some ones.

At that moment Kamijou had decided to eat out for dinner that night and had decided to go to a Sushi bar that was close by. He had been enjoying his sushi that when someone from outside shouted at him.

"Hey you" a gruff voice called out causing Kamijou to turn around.

Touma came face to face with someone who looked like a real delinquent and who seemed to be wanting to pick a fight with him. "I'm not in the mood" he casually replied.

"Who cares if you're in the mood" the delinquent sneered. "what matters is that you're sitting in my chair.-"

Whatever he could have said next was cut when something bust in through the window. Touma saw a figure in a violet sit with an extremely high collar and white hair. He also had sapphire eyes much like Touma's own and had a scar across his left one."Casshern" he shouted. "I know you are here" Everyone but Touma clutched their ears at his cry. "Explain to me what is going on, why do I see a world that is not dying and why are there so many humans I though Braiking Boss wiped most of them out" the White haired man or was he this person did seem to wonder why there were humans so he may be some sort of alien or other thing.

"How do you know Casshern" Touma asked instantly recognising the name and the type of clothing that the newcomer wore as being similar to Casshern's. " _What a drama queen"_ Touma noted

"What?" the white figure snarled turning his attention on Touma. "How do you know him and why do you smell like him. Besides its me Dio"

"I smell like him now?" Touma asked a little unsure of how this conversation was going to go. "H _is name is Dio? Man I thought Casshern was a weird name_ " Touma thought.

"Forget that you even have the same eyes" Dio accused. "Though you are a fair bit shorter have different hair colour and facial features."

"Uh I met Casshern three years ago I haven't seen him since he and the doctor let me out o the hospital they had me in" Touma answered trying to defuse the situation.

"Casshern was never programmed for repairs, I believe he was made for assassination mainly with combat being his forte" Dio replied. "You said doctor did he have a name?" he asked.

"Well I believe that Casshern did call him Ouji" Touma recalled as everyone had ran out of the Sushi bar and most probably had called Anti-Skill. Jugdment or both. Knowing Touma''s lick he expected the last option.

"That explains it then" Dio replied. "You smell like Casshern because you were made to be like him like us, my apologies for mistaking you for him" Dio inform Touma.

"Made like him so you are not an alien then?" Touma asked not sure whether he should relieved or out of his mind at whatever revelation he had been given.

"While I do blieve we are stranger I am not an extraterrestrial life form as you are suggesting" Dio answered. "Like you I am an Andriod originally made to replace humanity and give us robots the ability to procreate, though that failed at least I believe it did and we were then used for our abilities for combat and assassination." the White haired android explained.

"Okay" Touma answered a little shocked and confused at what he had been told. "Well I wish you luck but I think I need some fresh air, what you told me had my mind spinning" he explained.

It was then that Judgement decided to show up. "Alright unidentified white haired Esper We want you to come quietly and without any complaints"said a girl brown haired girl with two curly pig tails tied with red ribbons in neat little bow ties.

Dio turned to regard her with a disinterested stair. "And you are?"

The girl did not know the potential danger she was in so she puffed out her chest with pride and declared "I am Kuroko Shirai member of Judgement moral disciplinary member."

Dio looked confused and looked at Touma for guidence in this situation. "Uh just go with it seriously not going is more trouble than its worth."

"I could just kill her" Dio informed Touma with an alternative. "She isn't durable enough to withstand a single blow."

"Yeah but then everyone will be on your ass" Touma repled.

"How can everyone fit on my behind?" Dio asked confused. "It is far to small"

"Never mind that" Touma replied. "Look If I go with you will you come with them peacefully?" he asked.

"I suppose it is a possibility but why would you let humans judge you.?" Dio asked.

"I am human" Touma replied.

"No you're not" Dio countered.

"Yes I am" Touma replied.

"No you're like me an Android just because we l9ook like them does not mean that we are." Dio informed him.

"I am a human" Touma stated.

"No you're an Android" Dio informed adamant in his belief.

This little argument went for about twenty seconds repeating itself until the girl named Kuroko shouted. "Can you stop arguing as if I don't exist."

Dio shot her a glare "fine I will come but on his terms" he answered pointing a finger at Touma.

"Just my luck" Touma said getting p out of his seat. "Just my luck." he said as he accompanied Dio and the girl Kuroko to the Judgement headquarters when she realised that her telporttion was not working.

* * *

 **Alright So how did you like it The reason Imagine Breaker is not canceling out his new abilities is because they can be considered Natural. After all Casshern himself and Dio were built with Biology similar to Humans and the Formers healing factor also comes into effect here as it is a self repairing mechanism. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it. Please PM me or leave a review if there is anything you would like to share or add.**

 **ALso I really couldn't resist adding in the combat mode and How like Casshern, Touma has no recollection of what happens when he is in it. I do inted for him to grow and be able to control it later if I continue this.**

 **Also to those of you who want to chew me out for Dio's lack of hostility remember he had no reason to go on living after he beat Casshern. Though in my opinion I believe Casshern was pulling his punches just a little. Also he noticed that Touma wasn't Casshern which is why he isn't that Hostile. Though he is still wondering why there are so many humans. In his world they were all but extinct. Courtesy of Braiking Boss.**

 **I hoped you enjoyed it Later**


	2. Chapter 01: Premonition of misfortune

**SO I realised that I had released another chapter and I was like. "No now I have to at least put some effort into this one otherwise I won't be able to sleep at night" actually that reminds me I don't sleep at night it is already past twelve when I finally fall asleep what bummer.**

 **Anyway as I have constantly said before I can't leave any of my stories with only one chapter so blaster522 thanks for following this cross over of mine thanks shouts out to you.**

 **Anyway I hope those of you who are reading this enjoy it, I hope you enjoy**

* * *

" _I felt alive for the first time when I found out I was going to be ruined. Because there is death, there is life. Eternal robots finally became like humans by obtaining death. We should accept death like humans._ "  
Robot (Casshern Sins) episode two

* * *

Kuroko Shirai member of Judgement Public Morals committee was rather confused. When she had taken the strangely dressed perpetrator to Judgment 177th branch headquarters and began questioning him he seemed to give off responses. Like "I have no obligation to answer that" or "You are not making sense" these were the to most frequent that and his use of the word human as to which he referred to her by.

"My name is Kuroko Shirai not human or flesh" she yelled at him irritatedly. "I am a level 4 Esper to top it off."

"And I will ask once again what is this Esper you keep referring to yourself and myself as?" Dio asked. She had not pressed any of his triggers he there was no reason for him to rampage just yet. The Android did admit that she was rather irritating.

"Stop acting as if you don't know what I'm talking about" Kuroko snapped irritated at him herself. "There is no way Androids could look so human modern Science has yet to make them so."

"If you really need to know so badly you humans couldn't possibly make something such as myself" Dio replied rather calmly. "And I will also tell you, your kind shouldn't either."

"What Robots rise up and take over the world making humans their slaves or destroying us entirely?" Kuroko asked sarcastically.

"That happened before my creation" Dio replied shocking the thirteen year old. "Which is why I am confused as to why you're species is still around in an abundance."

"Wait!" Kuroko exclaimed a little hysterical. "Are you from the future? And did you say that had already happened."

"Time travel while possible is not in the way you are thinking" Dio replied. "You cannot reverse the flow of time only halt it or speed it up." he explained to a surprised Kuroko. It seemed that he really did have a response to everything.

"Wow" Kuroko stated. "I think we are getting al little off-track here." she said. The girl was a little baffled and thought that Dio was slightly insane or at least intoxicated. "Lets get back to why you saw fit to break into a Sushi-bar?" she asked.

"That is what it's called?" Dio asked rhetorically. "A peculiar name" he admitted. "Let me guess that is where humans go to gather nourishment. How typical." Dio dismissed it as if it was nothing.

"You broke an entry when you could have walked in through the door and you just dismiss it as if it's nothing?" Kuroko nearly shouted.

"You're lecturing me about breaking glass" Dio replied. "Something that fragile is bout to break sooner or later. Besides I was looking for someone who I caught the scent of."

"You caught someone's scent?" Kuroko asked horrified. "Are you some kind of stalker?" The girl made a not to teleport away as fast as possible once he left.

"I do not Stalk" Dio corrected her. "I was merely following the trail. He stated. "Though it lead to the wrong quarry but it makes sense why they smell familiar." he admitted.

"You found the wrong person, you mean Touma Kamijou" Kuroko stated. "I believe he was more helpful in the interrogation that you are being."

"I do not answer to you or your city's rules" Dio replied. "I came here searching for someone familiar and I found the wrong one."

"I am really tempted to say screw you and walk out of here leaving you locked in" Kuroko admitted.

"To your first statement I do not posses any screws, that would be inferior models you are referring to" Dio replied. "Also the term you are using I believe may have been the original reason for my creation, that is depending on my understanding of phrases is correct at any rate." he added in rather disinterested manner.

"Say what?" Kuroko asked rather surprised and horrified at the implications that Dio just said and the way he had ccasually said it.

"Wait my bad that would have been more accurate if you had said 'fuck you' instead" Dio informed her.

"Wait you're some kind of sex-bot?" Kuroko shouted. The notion terrified her that someone had made a robot designed for sexual intimacy that worked.

"No I am not what you are most probably referring to" Dio replied. Allowing Kuroko to breathe out a sigh of relief. "I was create for the process of procreation." For poor Kuroko what Dio had just said only made it worse.

"Wait are you telling me that you were made so that someone could have kids with you?" Kurook asked after she managed to regain some of her composure. Thinking that Dio was definitely a loony.

"That was the original intent" Dio admitted. "But I am unsure if it succeeded as I have no data on that but given what my function changed to I assume that it failed."

"F _unction? so like a job? Yeah he must mean his job. man this guy must really believe that he is a robot_ " Kuroko thought a little saddened for the gut because she could tell that he really believe in what he was saying. "So what is your function now?" she asked choosing her words carefully so that he could understand them lest there was another breakdown of communications because they misinterpreted each other.

"My function before the ruin was to take advantage of my physical prowess and durability" Dio replied.

"Yeah so what was it?" Kuroko asked. "Your answer while descriptive was still a bit vague."

"I have no obligation to answer that, try figuring it out for yourself." Dio replied. "If my answer was a bit vague deal with it, I'm not in the mood to put up with little brats, I didn't put up with metallic ones I am not changing my standards for organic one" Dio explained rather bluntly ad rather rudely as was his intention. The Android did not really care for manners and he never was one to like answering questions, especially those the he viewed as pointless.

"Wait you can't be that old" Kuroko told him. "At least not old enough to call me a brat."

"How old are you?" Dio asked. "Of you are at least the age of four hundred I will still have a fare few centuries on you" he explained.

"You are not a robot so stop trying to tell me you are." Kuroko snapped at him.

"I have told you I am an Android" Dio hissed at her causing Kuroko to take a step back at the venom in his voice. "I have never said I was a Robot only that I was built by them my first purpose was to make Andriods like myself by procreating so that we could finally be free from the constraints that held us." He snarled as he leaned forward before relenting and leaning back in the chair he was in. "You humans can never believe in anything you don't want to." Dio stated gripped the edge of the metallic table so hard Kuroko heard creaking noises and saw an indent from where Dio had clenched his fist. "Do I have to do something that no human should be able to do to prove that I am an android?" he asked.

"Uh I'd rather appreciate if you didn't do that" Kuoko stated realising htat she had insulted Dio somehow. "But can you at least provide recompense for the damaged property?" she asked.

Dio gave her a look that was asking if she was an idiot. "These hands where not made to build anything" he said almost sadly looking at his open palms. "They failed their first purpose so now they can only destroy."

"Okay" Kuroko" answered. " _he is clearly suffering form some mental illness or the other_ " she thought. "Well I will have to go book an appointment with a psychiatrist for you." She stated as she began to leave the room. "Dio was it." she asked. Receiving a nod from the white haired man or as he called himself and android. "It won't take long" she said I would like you to please wait with your friend Touma in the lobby." She explained as he was escorted out. "Also you will be required to do several hours of community service but that will be only four to seven" she stated. Though Kuroko was unsure if Dio had heard her or not. From the looks of it he might have but chose to ignore her.

Once alone Kuroko let out a loud sigh. "That has had to be the most strange thing I have ever done" she admitted. "Now I am going to have to book him an appointment with a Psychiatrist" Kuroko stated sighing again. "Why do I keep on finding the weird ones?" she asked herself. No knowing that a certain spiky haired boy was thinking something along a similar line. It was just then the sirens in the building sounded. Due to the pattern it meant that they had a level 4 emergency and needed to be dealt with immediately. "Oh great two incidents in one night" Kuroko explained.

* * *

Touma met up with Dio and had gotten outside and had gotten a good deal away from the building when they saw the judgement members rushing around on high alert. "Oh great they're out in force" Touma complained. Knowing with his luck they will most likely be caught in the crossfire. "Well isn't this just great" Touma stated rather sarcastically. "Just my luck" he swore under his breath.

"I don't see what the problem is" Dio stated stated giving the boy a blank stare that said. "Why are you complaining?"

"Never mind" Touma replied with sigh. He knew something was bound to happen but might as well get on with his life since his luck was not something that he could control.

"Alright direct me to your base" Dio commanded with a straight face.

"Are you serious you plan on bunking with me?" he asked. Though Touma knew it would be wiser not to argue with his luck this guy would be living with him whether Touma wanted it or not.

"Yes" Dio replied before he tilted his and an ice particle shot past crashing into the pathway. "Is hail of this size common?" Dio asked.

"Uh no" Touma replied. That is an Esper's ability" he replied.

"What is an Esper?" Dio asked. "I have been called it but I am unaware of what it is no one has anyone bothered to explain it to me."

"Well" Touma began. "An Esper is a term used to refer to a person who emits AIM. Although, it is generally used to refer to people who have gone through Academy City's Power Curriculum Program." he explained.

Dio nodded in reply. "Then I can confirm to you that I am not an Esper" he replied. "Also yo are not one either you are an android like myself."

"Are we really going to argue when there is a battle getting close to use?" Touma asked a little bored and tired.

"It has noting to do with us so I don't believe that is a problem" Dio replied. His reasoning was sound if they were all robots at any rate, but they were humans so it was not sound because humans did not follow logic when they were emotional.

"Well if you say so" Touma replied. He seriously had had enough for one day.

Three delinquents who must have been at least level three Espers appeared as they fended off seven Judgment members. "Yeah now the time come out guys" one of the delinquents yelled. In response several dozen more people who must have been his backup appeared armed with crude makeshift weapons. And they also seemed to have at least a few level fours with them. That would make things difficult for the Judgement members.

The Judgement members who were pursuing them stopped. "Damn" one of them swore. "We walked right into a trap."

"That you did" the delinquent agreed sneering at them. And looking back and seeing Touma and Dio he asked. "Who the hell are these two chumps?"

That was when a voice rang out "Hey he's the smart ass from earlier"

Touma turned and saw the annoying delinquent from the Sushi bar. "Just my luck." he muttered.

"Whatever take them out" the one who was apparently the leader ordered.

As the rest of the group attacked the Judgement members a small portion of them attacked Dio and Touma A brown haired one who was behind Touma ran at him with his hand curled up in fist and on fire. Only to find that Dio had caught it and that he was unable to get the white haired android to budge. "Why you" he shouted and let loose his fire on Dio's face. To his surprise the brown haired delinquent found the grip on his arm tighten even harder to where a sick cracking sound followed. Everyone froze at the teens scream as Dio his face unmarred by the fire held the struggling delinquent in his firm grip. "I have been told Children shouldn't play with fire" he said. "It is dangerous I am told." no one knew whether he was being genuine or mocking them. Dio then lifted up the teen he had in his grip and flung him into one of the buildings. The teen who had been flung crashed though the seventh story wall.

While most were frozen with fear save Touma some of the bat wielding delinquents worked themselves up and charged him. Only Touma noticed the small smile that played across the white haired Androids face as a mask helmet popped out of nowhere on his head and the bottom half of his face got covered by a guard. The where he stood appeared a crated and the noise of one breaking the sound barrier.

Found that he was not unnerved by this for some reason as if his ability to sense had been turned off. " _Wow this guy is good_ " ran through the thoughts of the black haired teen as he saw the delinquents get decimated though he did notice that Dio purposely avoided killing them though he did leave all of them incapacitated and broken. With bits of their bones sticking out or limbs looking as if they had been crushed. Then Dio was back next to Touma with his helmet pulling back and his face getting revealed. Turning to face the Judgement members he spoke "You can count all one minute and thirty five seconds of it as part of my community service" he stated before he began to walk off with Touma. Leaving the members of Judgement a little confused as to whether he had just attempted a joke or whether he was serious. Unfortunately for them it was the latter. Though the collateral damage did seem extensive

"Why you" the leader of the group of delinquents yelled as he used his Esper ability to chuck a spear made out of Ice that hit Touma square between the shoulders.

Dio paused as he saw the boy's eyes light up literally. " _He definitely is one of us this confirms it._ " he mentally noted.

In an instant Touma had the delinquent through the building with just one blow. The judgement members looked at him and got into fighting stances when Dio called out to them "Don't like that he reacts to hostility" It was not eniterly a lie in combat mode Casshern had usually destroyed everything but Dio did not know if that was the case for Touma as he was called, seeing as the boy was a 'new' model.

Touma's eyes then stopped glowing and he blinked looking at the blood on his hand. "It happened again" he sighed.

"Yes you entered your combat mode" Dio replied. "It usually activates when you are in danger or have fought for a prolonged period of time. I guess it happened due to your mind believing on a subconscious level that you were still human and would have died." Dio explained. "It's nothing to be worried about you can control it eventually."

Dio and Touma then turned again to leave when apparently the lead of the Judgement group that was there called out to them "Wait" he asked and then chose his next words with care. "Could you, could you please come with us back to base this is an incident and we need a witness report. So please could you come with us" The judgement member asked rather politely though he seemed to be terrified.

Touma gave a grown but Dio decided to answer before he did. "We have already come from your headquarters branch 177 I believe so no leave us be." he told them before he walked away motioning Touma follow him.

It was at that inconvenient point that another group of Judgement members appeared to have teleported there. "Not those to again" Kuroko complained. "What id they do this time?" she asked.

"Uh save us from an ambush that we had been lured into" one of the Judgement members who had not entirely lost their never answered.

"This place looks as if a hurricane hit it" Kuroko commented a little disturbed but when she looked to where Touma and Dio had been they were no longer there. "Uh great" she sighed a little frustrated. "Today I guess we can collect the perpetrator and put them in a suitable accommodation" she said by accommodation she meant to lock them up overnight. But tomorrow we need to find those two who ended this fight. "It would not be difficult given the fact that they had their names and just needed to look up their files to find out where either one of them lived. "Are any of them dead?" she asked.

"Just their leader I think" one of the members of the first group replied.

"you think?" Kuroko questioned a little puzzled.

"He well, He tried to kill the spiky black haired one who then according to the white haired one went into what the white haired one called combat mode and then the spiky haired one then punched him into the building over there" the same judgement answered pointing with a shaky hand at the hole in the window next to them. "Also one of the is up there" he added. "The whit haired one threw one of them up there after the delinquent had tried to burn his face off."

Kuroko blinked are you meaning to tell me that one of those two took a fire Espers attack to the face and came out unscathed?" she asked.

"Hey don't look at me I just saw him break the guys forearm and then throw him like he was a baseball." her fellow Judgement member defended himself.

Kuroko sighed in frustration. "This collateral damage is going to be a lot of work" she admitted. "Why did this happen to me?" she asked. "More importantly if someone dies that is going to be a real problem given what happened."

* * *

Touma and Dio reached his apartment later that night. "So this is it huh?" Dio asked no amused with how small the space was. Sure it was economical but this was a little extreme even by the Android's standards.

"Yes it is" Touma replied. "Home sweet home." The teen then proceeded go and grab something from under his bed.

"What are you doing?" Dio asked not really interested but Touma was doing something therefore at the moment he needed to know it.

"I don't have a second bed but I do have a spare futon" Touma explained. "It would be rude to ask you to sleep on my couch."

"While that is" Dio searched for the word. "Generous and admirable of you I do not require any sleep. Neither should you."

"What I'm a growing boy in his adolescent years of course I need sleep" Touma replied.

"No I believe you just think you do" Dio replied. "You body is functional enough not to require rest of that kind." Though this revelation did make Dio wonder why Ouji had kept the boy thinking he was human.

"I'm quite sure my brain is still human" Touma replied yawing though Dio's lightened awareness did detect that very little air was coming out after that.

" _So he has been programmed to act like a human then though his personality is original and not programmed these human necessities have been programmed into him though he does not require any of them_ " Dio noted.

"What you're not going to argue?" Touma asked as he prepared the Futon with a pillow and blanket just in case Dio changed his mind

"There is no point you have been programmed to think you need it" Dio replied. "But don't worry those programs will terminate themselves I believe when they are no longer required" he stated in a very cold tone. "Also I must say you are very durable for one who was originally made of regular flesh" Dio stated. "I also must admit that your Combat mode is even more pragmatic than even Casshern's or my own" he admitted thought Touma did not know what Dio though about it.

"So Cassehrn is an android like you huh?" Touma asked.

You have no idea how pleasing it is to here you refer to Casshern being like me and not the other way around" Dio stated. Before Touma could respond he continued. "Recently everyone looks at me and mistakes me for Casshern" Dio stated. Even though I was originally created before he was. Everyone only knows him." Dio had gotten over it after he had defeated Casshern though he was still annoyed when his people mistook him for his 'younger brother'.

"Why do they mix the two of you up?" Touma asked rather interested.

"Well you see Casshern killed someone who was supposed to be immortal" Dio began. "Not only was she immortal but she could grant immortality as well."

"Who want to live forever?" Touma asked a little confused at this.

Dio nodded in agreement. "I thought about that myself and so did Casshern even though he became immortal" he explained. "You see Casshern did the impossible and killed the sun named moon. In doing so he brought death into the world that we call the ruin" Dio told Touma. "I myself only did not have any ruin on my being because my drive to defeat Casshern was that strong." he said quietly. "Casshern disappeared after that vanishing many presumed he had died. Though it was rumoured that his and Luna's blood had mixed granting him immortality." Dio paused before he looked Touma dead in the eye "Now several Centuries later he reappeared but with amnesia eventually he regained his memories but he remained who he had become you see unlike myself Casshern was made originally without a heart he existed only to kill and had not other purpose when he came back he was like a child without knowledge of anything."

"Oh Touma replied. "I think I can understand his predicament" Touma could somewhat sympathise with the situation.

Dio nodded before continuing "It was said that if you devoured Casshern you could live for ever and Touma Casshern gave you some of his parts when they were repairing you"

"Wow" Touma said backing off a bit "re you trying to tell me that I am immortal as a result of that?" he asked.

Dio nodded. "Yes you have become without death or to be precise you have become one with death because that is what Casshern is, he is death."

"you're kidding right" Touma said with denial on his features. Not only am I immortal I have part of the grim reaper in me? And your telling me that I am a part of the grim reaper because of that?"

"You are thinking of it as a bad thing." Dio stated. "It is not you may be cursed with immortality but you are one who is truly alive. The world that I lived in a world filled with ruin was alive because of it the world that Luna was trying to create while filled with life was just those drinking their fill. It was like a sun that never setted it was unnatural." Dio then gave Touma a stern look. "You already posses the ability to make others who seek to do something like that fail so why are you taking this badly?" he asked truly the human mind or at least someone who thought he was human was intriguing and somewhat confusing.

This seemed to calm Touma down. "Well I never thought of it like that before" he admitted. "But are you sure you know what you're saying I mean I am not some guy destined for greatness or something like that."

"There is nos such thing as destiny the only prophecies are the ones we create and fulfil ourselves" Dio replied. "Your bad luck as you put it is just something that happens, you are equipped well enough to deal with it so it is not a problem."

"Okay" Touma replied nodding. "I think I will be needing some sleep" he stated. "I hope you do not mind if I turn off thee light."

" _Even his senses were toned down to that of a human_ " Dio noted " _I must admit Ouji you are rather good at you work._ " I'll be standing on your balcony so don't mind" he replied. "Mt vision is not hindered by the dark and neither is yours."

"Yeah I am just thinking that it is" Touma replied tiredly at this point he didn't care any more and just wanted to sleep.

"Exactly" Dio replied. "'You catch on quick, soon you will discover that you have very few limits" he explained. "But it is best to know them, only Casshern was close to invincible and I barely beat him though I suspect that he threw the fight for me" Dio realised that he would start to monologue again. ""I'll be on the balcony watching this city you live in" he stated before he walked out."

Touma grunted in response before saying to himself "You know shit like this being dropped on you in one night is a bit much" he complained. "While sure it does provide some explanation for a lot of things it does throw up a whole lot more."

* * *

That night Touma did not have any good dreams. His sleep was laced with images of robotic figures screaming 'Devour Casshern' and a white figure similar to Dio who Touma recognised as Casshern was among them. His eyes glowed bright blue and literally shone as he tore them apart ruthlessly and with as much efficiency that should not have been possible.

But that was nothing compared to the scene that trumped all of them with how horrifying it was the figure that he knew was Casshern was crouched in front of a small figure that resembled a young girl. Casshern's helmet was up and there was the look of a killer in his eyes. "Luna" Casshern said "I have come to kill you." His voice was colder and more motionless that Dio's was.

"Tell me?" the girl who Casshern called Luna asked. "Is any of this done or have anything to do with your free will?" she asked.

"No Casshern" replied coldly and in an emotionless tone. "None"

The scene then skipped and it showed the one Casshern had called Luna lying down stained with blood. Casshern himself was similarly stained with blood all around him and Touma could not see the white's of his eyes. Casshern then gritted his teeth and let out a roar of frustration of anger. Then for Touma everything became blank and he found that he was waking from his slumber.

* * *

Kurko stood outside the apartment in the dorm that apparently Touma Kamijou lived in. What she had found strange was that there was nothing on Dio in the academy city files as if they had been erased or did not exist. What vexed her more was that she had decided to get this done as early as possible but that had cut into her time with her beloved 'Onee-sama'.

Kuroko had also noticed that a lot on Touma was missing. Parts that should be there weren't and she had decided to have looked up later.

When she rang the doorbell a Blonde haired youth wearing sunglasses answered it. "Yo, how can I help you this fine day?" he asked. "Judgment out at work this early in the morning I guess you're here for the weird looking dude next door"

Kuroko blinked. "Sorry I thought this was Touma Kamijou's apartment." she apologies.

"Don't worry Touma's ext door though I think you might want to wake him we've got a guy who dresses like either a superhero or a super villian next door" the blonde stated. "Personally I think he is going for the batman look." He said before c losing the door.

Kuroko sighed. "Hopefully this won't take too long." she stated as she range the doorbell of the apartment next to the one she had been previously at working for Judgement was never and excuse to come to school late. So it would look really bad for Kuroko considering the prestigious school in academy city that she attended.

Kuroko heard a noise like someone falling out of bed and hitting themselves hard enough to cause a few muttered curses. The door then opened to reveal a very tired and not on top of the weather looking Touma. "Oh hey you were that Judgement member form the Shushi bar last night Shirai wasn't it? I guess this is about the incident that happened after that." he said scratching the back of his head.

"While I do believe that you were in thee wrong place at the wrong time I should tell you that It is still required of you to fill out these witness forms she said handing two sets of forms to him.

"Uh okay I guess you want to come in" Touma stated.

Then and there Kuroko saw Dio standing on the balcony large as life staring her dead in the ye. "He is living with you?" she asked.

"Yeah I suppose so" Touma replied. As he began to fill out the witness form.

Kuroko was surprised however that Dio did not know how to write though for some reason that she found suspicious. "alright now that that's done I guess you have to go to school" she stated. Recieveing blank looks from both Touma and Dio. "What?" she asked "don't either of you two attend?"

Touma then decided to tell her. "It's Saturday only those with club activities are going, and I am not in one. Besides after everything tha happened last night which is more than those two incidents I must say that I am rather drained and sleeping did not help." he explained.

"You were tossing and turning like a muscle spasm of course you are tired." Dio stated.

"Its called having a nightmare" Kurko replied. "Man what an insensitive guy" she stated. "Anyway thank you for your cooperation and Dio" she handed him a small card. "here is your appointment with the psychiatrist" she explained. The address is written down there so don't miss it." she said before she left humming "Onee-sama Onees-ama, just wait I am coming for you." Kuroko was unaware that everyone awake in the dorm could here her and were judging her for it. Not that this would particularly disturb her as Kuroko Shirai had kept her love of her room-mate quite public

* * *

Touma and Dio just stared at the door sweat dropping at what they had heard then they looked back to the card. "What is a Psychiatrist?" Dio asked confused.

"Did you tell her that you were an android made to replace humanity or something along those lines?" Touma asked.

"Yes" Dio replied unsre of why it was relevant.

"Well I think that Shirai must have thought you were insane or needed mental guidance" Touma explained. "I say go to the first appointment and prove that there is nothing wrong with you." Though Touma said this he knew that it would be impossible though he did believe that Dio was slightly insane. Touma did not believe seeing a Psychiatrist would help Dio as it appeared that Dio had gotten over the worst of it.

"It says that it is tomorrow at eleven am" Dio noted. Then he read the address aloud.

"Man that is the local hospital" Touma stated. "I'll show you where it is later today" he said.

"Why are you going back to sleep?" io asked as Touma got into his bed and covered himself fully. "I am still rather tired I think I'll go back to sleep" the teen stated.

Touma could be heard sleeping Dio said. "I have heard that some days humans act without any sense at all." Then Dio shook his head "A perfect imitation of their behaviour and need" he stated. "How in the world did Ouji get his hands on this? And more improtantly how unfortuanate did thi boy have to be to be in such a situation that would have warranted such a treatment?" Dio reflected on what had happened the previous night. "It seems it would be interesting to stay with him after all" the Android said. "I am most interested in how he will grow up as he has a lot of maturing to do."

* * *

 **So once again we are at the bottom, I mean I realy should go do those dishes but man I really wanted to finish this chapter so I put it off. Anyway I couldn't resist adding the scene that usually appears at the start of the episode in Casshern Sins. Also it is more like accessing Cassherns memories that were ingrained into the 'parts' that were used to fix Touma also I want to do a back to back badass scene with Dio and Touma, though I am unsure what could push the former into a corner considering how dangerous that android or he is. Also to let you know this story will follow the cannon route it just started a bit early. Though if any of you want someone to be paired with Touma please tell me I never really had a preference. Or tell me if you don't want to have index appear, I am fine with that as well.**

 **If you have anything that you want to add or any feedback that you want to give please do so Either PM me or leave a review. IF there is anything you would like to see happen please don't hesitate to tell me also if you have any good quotes that you think would look good at the start of my chapters please also share them all feedback is welcome as always.**

 **Also no one has died yet that Judgement has found out that is Why Touma was not taken into custody, again I thought it was important to give the poor guy a break because the cannon series will not.**

 **Until next time later.**

 **Also as a note I am not going to put any terminator themes in in case any of you were asking (it has been asked)**


	3. Chapter 02: July 19 part one

**Hey guys I was finally able to write this chapter. In truth I had hard time being able to fit everything I wanted to in it so I decided to cut it off early so that I could not seem to be squeezing things in. Anyway I hope you enjoy**

* * *

" _Opportunity often comes in disguised in the form of misfortune or temporary defeat_ " Napoleon Hil-

"Alright everyone" the cheerful and upbeat voice of their homeroom teacher Komoe Tsukuyomi. Touma inwardly groaned. "Tomorrow I am sure you know is the first day of the fun summer vacations" She informed them much to their and her own delight. "For those of you leaving Academy city, For those of you who are going home for the summer that also counts as leaving." she explained. Komoe paused thinking for a moment before continuing "Also going to dubious places is a big no no" She stated. "So is everyone okay?" She asked getting nods from the excited class. Well all but Touma at any rate. "And just to make sure use of powers are forbidden when you are outside."

The teacher of class seven that was of the first years. If for an onlooker who did not attend this high school that was named 'A certain High school' they would question its legitimacy as a place of higher learning. Which is exactly what Dio did needless to say the self proclaimed android (At least that is what Touma hoped the repercussions for him being the real deal were to much to handle) was rather baffled by the sight. Though he did remind himself that Luna also was rather small and She was worshipped by followers in of much greater quantities (numbers) so it wasn't all that different except for that fact that they were human and human biology didn't work like that, Or so he believed.

"Touma" Dio's voice rang our surprising everyone present They saw a grown man with white hair a scar across his left eye wearing a once piece skin tight Turquoise body suit balancing on the open window. Some of the girls blushed noting that he was rather quite handsome and that he looked like a Bishonen out of an anime. "This thing you call school is over" the white haired Android stated. "Now come we have work to do" it was then he noticed the pink haired teacher. "Isn't this place supposed to be" Dio struggled to find the word. "a place of higher learning?" he asked rhetorically. "So why are you being taught by someone who is much younger than you?"

"Dio! What the heck'? Touma exclaimed as he clumsily fell out of his seat recognising the other male.

"I finished my hours of community service for today" Dio explained. "So I decided to see where you were" he stated. "It is a good thing your scent is known to me so I can track it" Dio said oblivious to the consequences of stating something like that. It was clear that his appointments with the psychiatrist were not getting anywhere.

"Man" Touma groaned as he heard some of his classmates whispering about him, at lest the more decent ones called Dio a Stalker the other less than savoury ones made Touma feel a cringe going down his spine. " _What is with girls and over the top melodramatic Yaoi?_ " he asked himself not that Touma Kamijou would ever desire an answer for that question..

"Kamijou-chan" his teachers concerned voice rang out silencing the class. "Do you know this young man?" Komoe Tsyukuyomi asked.

Touma was very uncomfortable now that he had the undivided attention of everyone in the room "Well" he began awkwardly but his friend and Neighbour Motoharu Tsuchimikado spoke quickly in his place. Motoharu had come to know Dio a little given the arguments Touma and Dio had were easily heard if one was listening and even if they weren't.

"Dio is some guy I saw who is bunking at Touma's place for some reason" Motoharu informed them. "Though I have no idea why as him and Touma seem to disagree on most things." he admitted.

"If want to know of our relationship" Dio said without regard to how he was speaking and how the human mind can process things "I am what you humans would call his eldest brother" Dio explained. Well it did seem that he had some grasp of human common sense. "Since this thing he is going to that takes up most of his day is over, I was going to make him devote his now spare time to finding our other brother Casshern who is somewhere in this city."

Touma groaned despite himself. "Not this again" he mumbled. Dio had been pestering him to help him find Casshern for weeks now.

"Well I'm afraid Kamijou-chan can't" Komoe stated and immediately flinched as Dio turned his cold, hard and menacing gaze towards her.

"And what makes you say that?" Dio asked his tone still polite but this had and menacing and dangerous edge to it. Not to mention the disapproving look he had on his face when he regarded her

To her credit their Class Seven's teacher Komoe Tsukuyomi was able to respond. "Well he has to come here tomorrow" She explained to the best of her ability.

Dio's eyebrow on his left side of the face rose "Oh and why?" he asked. "Your" Dio paused once again searching for the right word "subordinates" he settled for the word that made the most sense to him "are no longer in your service as they are as you said on summer vacation" Dio's eyes narrowed dangerously "are you perchance lying to them?" he asked menacingly.

Komoe felt that she had began to sweat profusely under Dio's gaze. "Well you see Touma got a zero for the Power Curriculum porgram" she explained. Seeing that Dio was still Staring at her Komoe decided to expand on that."It is the subject done to make Expers and help them gain their powers" She explained.

Dio nodded supposedly in understanding "then there is reason for that being defective" he stated getting up from the window into the class room.

Touma gulped He did not want to be called an Android in school or here one of Dio's ridiculously long scientific explanations that would land both of them up as research scientist. Though Touma thought that he would more than likely be the research instead of the scientist. That would be very accurate given the young Kamijou's record of luck which always seemed to be bad though now after that incident he had seemed to be able to weather all of it.

So imagine Touma's surprise when Dio stated "I can show you, his skills." With that the self proclaimed android walked up to him. Touma's eyes widened as Dio's helmet and mask both came on as faster than anyone else could see he raised his fist. Then Touma knew no more, or more along the lines of he thought that he knew no more.

* * *

The class was surprised to here Dio's statement. Touma Kamijou the weakest Level Zero in Acedemy City having an Esper ability? Preposterous. The member of the Idiot Trio or as they were also called Delta force shouldn't have any.

They were all surprised when Dio walked up towards Touma and before anyone could react punched him sending the boy flying and crashing through the building. Motoharu was the only one whose eyes narrowed as he actually saw Touma react and raise his arms to dampen the attack. " _Not even I could react that fast_ " the undercover magician noted.

"What did you do that for?" a loud female voice shrieked and it seemed that Dio wasn't even paying attention to it. That voice belonged to the acting class representative Seiri Fukiyose, She was the acting class representative because in truth Aogami Pierce was the real one and the less said about that member of Delta Force the better. "I know Touma may be an idiot but that was no reason to-" She was cut off as something exploded from the floor. A black haired projectile wearing a white uniform slammed into Dio sending the skin tight black body suited figure flying. It stood there for a moment its face twisted into a scowl and its glowing blue eyes narrowed angrily. That Scowl turned into a snarl and then with a burst of speed that collapsed part of the floor he was standing Touma Kamijou supposedly the weakest Esper in Academy leapt after his attacker.

The Class Rushed to the windows to see the fight continue outside with The White and turquoise figures clashing in the air creating Shockwaves where they met. And tearing up the building either of them landed on before they leapt at each other.

"I think I'm seeing things" Aogami Pierce stated. "That can't be Kamijou-san can it?" he asked. "There is no way that it its him right? His eyes don't glow"

"It definitely seems to be Touma alright" Motoharu stated grinning madly. "Who knew that the docile Touma was a fierce tiger underneath all of it?" he asked rhetorically he was clearly enjoying the scene that was being unfolded. "Though from what I'm seeing Touma is clearly trying to kill that man, it seems that he is not in his right mind right?"

"Would you be in your right mind if that happened to you" Seiri scolded him hysterically being the only one while awed was also shocked and freaked out by what had happened to a level where she was not captivated fully by the dance like fight going on. "He got punched through the building Kamijou definitely is not in his right mind" she yelled hysterically almost hyperventilating.

"Class" Komoe's voice rang out to them. While I am sure that you find Touma's powers fascinating, we need to evacuate the building now!" the last word was shouted out for emphasis.

Class Seven turned to look at their classroom. It was trashed and the building was damaged from where Touma had been sent flying out of it and where he had entered it again from. "Yes Tsukuyomi sensei" te replied before they hurried out of the building along with the rest of the school.

"I sure hope this doesn't get any worse" Komoe Tsukuyomi stated worried for her students especially Touma.

"What happened" one of her fellow Teachers called out to her. "We saw a student fly through the walls of the building and hit the ground. Land on his feet and jump back up while breaking the sound barrier."

Turning Komoe saw it her friend Aiho Yomikawa who also was also a member of ANTI-SKILL "Well it's complicated" Komoe stated. As they turned as saw Touma and Dio fighting in the distance. The two of them did not seem to stopping anytime soon in fact it seemed as if their fight had gotten even more intense as they had started to move even faster and had their clashes seemed to create even bigger shockwaves.

"That is one of your students isn't it" Aiho said it was not a question.

"Yes" Komoe nodded sadly and a bit ashamed of herself. "That's Kamijou-chan"

Aiho ignored the suffix at the end of the name and turned to face her coworker though she had to look down on the pink haired girl as their height difference was rather great."Are we talking about the same student here?" she asked incredulously. "Touma Kamijou the only one to not score anything on the Recording Technique yet he is out there doing somethings that Would prove difficult for a Level Five Esper?"

"The Same Touma Kamijou" Komoe confirmed sadly. "The man in the turquoise suit Sio as he calls himself is apparently his older brother or at least claims to be." she explained. "Well Touma since he didn't even manage to score on the Power Curriculum Program was to come to school during the summer vacation." Komoe informed her coworker.

Aiho nodded connecting the dots "So this Dio offered to show you Touma's Esper power and it didn't go down so well" she concluded.

"Well less of offered morel like walked straight up like a jerk and punched him" Kmoe corrected her.

"Well either way All hell has broken loose." Aiho stated "I best ring ANTI-SKILL and Judgement and tell to to avoid getting involved while those two are still in fighting and just help with evacuating the area" Aiho said with a sigh.

"What?" Komoe exclaimed childishly "How could you ask them to not get involved"

"How could you ask them to get in between those two?" Aiho countered. "At this moment those two are like monsters in terms of their powers and trying to get involved may as well kill you." she stated while she continued dialing. "I can't let people go in unprepared for what they are facing when it is something akin to what those two are doing." Aiho then looked up. "Is it me or are those two getting higher up and changing direction without needing to land?" she asked rhetorically. In truth it wasn't jut her Dio and Touma were no above the building and not even landing before they clashed and separated changing direction of their trajectory in mid air. "Unless someone high up hushes this up it's going to be known everywhere in Academy city if it goes on any longer." Aiho stated as she was connected.

As Aiho was giving instructions to the members ANTI-SKILL a girl who no doubt was ma member of Judgement showed up. She had two curly pigtails tied with red ribbons and brown hair. She also was in the Tokiwadai middle school uniform and had a judgement armband on her right Komoe absent mindedly noted that Dio had one on his arm as well. "Okay can anyone tell me what is going on?" she asked. Before she heard the shockwaves. Looking up the girl groaned. "He's doing it again" she complained. "What is with that guy and causing collateral damage on this scale" the girl complained.

"You know both of them?" Komoe asked the member of Judgement who nodded reluctantly.

"Yes though only one of them is actually a trouble make how did he get Kamijou-san into this?" she asked before remembering something in one of the reports. "Oh great he was attacked wasn't he?" she asked though it was more rhetorical.

"Uh yes" Komoe answered that girl. "The one who called himself Dio said that he would demonstrate Kamijou's Esper abilities to us so that he didn't have to spend the summer vacation taking make up lessons." she explained.

The girls eyes widened in horror at this "You let him do what?" she shouted. "Where the hell was you teacher?" she also asked shouting out loud. "Now there this is going to be harder to diffuse than before" she groaned knowing what pain it was.

"Well you see" Komoe began embarrassed "Well I am the teacher of Class 7" she introduced herself.

Disbelief was all over the Judgement members face "You're really not expecting me to believe that" she said unimpressed. Komo fumbled before getting out her Teacher ID card. "Oh my apologies then" the Girl stated. "It was because your so" She trailed off not trying to be rude. Really it was extremely hard not to be rude and just say 'You look like a grade schooler'. But fortunately Komoe was able to diffuse that awkward atmosphere though why they were trying to and not focusing on the situation that was escalating and more on the fact that Kuroko had almost called a forty year old women a grade schooler was highly unknown, well at least to the male bystanders.

"Its okay as you know I am Konoe Tsukuyomi" she said changing the subject.

"Kuroko Shirai" The judgment member stated before looking back up at where Touma and Dio where fighting."All right I guess we'll have to put a stop to that" Kuroko stated.

"How?" Komoe asked worried and surprised at what the implications of such an action could mean.

"Well Dio is a special case" Kuroko stated. "He was originally doing several hours of community service but the only thing he was good for was manual labour and breaking things" she explained."So after he _somehow_ managed to extend the amount of hours to the point of where it didn't make any sense we decided it would be better to keep him on a shorter leash by having him spend his hours of community service in Judgement where his skills would be best put to use so he is an unofficial member sort of a volunteer" Kuroko explained The usual method when applying for Judgement was to take it's training course which lasted a bout for months and pass thirteen different kinds of tryouts while getting eight contracts signed. "Usually he does a good job of taking care of problems though the amount of delinquents that need to have urgent medical attention has increased though the rate of their stunts have died down a bit over the last few weeks."

Komoe could see why if a Guy like Dio was coming after you if you tired something most people would attempt to not gain his attention. "So I take it you are paired up with him then?" Konoe asked due to how familiar Kuroko was with him.

"Unfortunately" Kuroko answered, in truth she had been paired with Dio due to her teleportation ability so that they could enter and exit the scene before Dio caused too much collateral damage or went too far as the self proclaimed android had a habit for tearing up anything that do in his way if he was in a bad mood. "Hey Dio stop wrecking everything and get this over with" she said into her phone irritated at her current partner.

Komoe was surprised when Kuroko got an answer "Fine, human I'll do it, any further and Touma will get to dangerously close to accessing his memories." The voice undoubtedly belonged to Dio.

Those last words caught both of the teacher's and judgement member's attention. For Kuroko She was wondering what Dio had meant by Touma 'being able to remember'. Komoe was able to connect the dots instantly or almost instantly. "I see so" She sated. "Kanijou-chan does not remember anything when he is like that." This earned a confused look from Kuroko.

"I'l be landing in about fifteen seconds" Dio stated over Kuroko's phone. Though it did make Komoe wonder why the girl had it on voice chat. Shouldn't something like this be private?

Somehow impossibly Dio was able to land gracefully right next to them. His mask and helmet where off as he landed and his hair flapped gently in the breeze. It would make any girl blush if he looked their way at that moment.

This particularly irritated Kuroko as her preference leaned towards her own gender. When Dio had somehow found that out he had asked how Kuroko intended on reproducing or if she had found a way to do so. Though it seemed he was less interested in that and more interested in observing Touma and in his spare time looking for his brother Casshern. "Well What the hell were you thinking?" Kuroko asked the Android angrily.

Dio ignored her and stated counting down. "Three" he said. And they saw a figure rocket towards the ground. "Two" Dio continued and Kuroko realised that he was signalling for her to go and help him catch Touma. "One" he stated as he leapt and Kuroko used her Esper ability to teleport both of them to where Touma would land. Dio was a blur as he snatched Touma and Kuroko then teleported the three of them to nearest Judgment facility.

* * *

The three of them landed a little roughly but otherwise they were unharmed and Touma was still unconscious. Though Kuroko was almost hyper ventilating at what would have happened if Touma had hit the ground. The Level Four Esper's imagination was caught somewhere between a human being reduce to a stain marking the ground with screams from onlookers who it had spread onto in its landing or a massive crater and mini dinosaur extinction occurring. "What the hell" Kuroko panted for those few second her heart had been in her mouth and for the Teleporter it had seemed as if it had been an eternity. " _An eternity without her Onee-sama_ " a small part of herself in her mind said. Shaking her head she composed herself and looked Dio in the eye, who for his part had that same cold uncaring look in it he always had. Then Kuroko let loose. "Just what the hell was that stun you just pulled" she yelled.

Dio was unperturbed by her outburst and was likewise unconcerned along with unapologetic. "I was told by his superior that Touma had no abilities" he explained as if he was talking to about the weather or perhaps saying something lie 'the sky is blue'. "I was merely verifying in front of her eyes and that of his fellows that Touma is far superior to them" Dio stated.

"Do you have any idea the damage you've caused?" Kuroko roared at him incredulously ignoring the noun Dio had used when he referenced the Teacher. "Do you have any idea how expensive it is to fix the damaged buildings?"

"If something breaks then it just means it wasn't that good no point in repairing it as it will be broken with more ease than the last time" Dio replied nonchalantly. "Also what are you going to do about it punish me there isn't a human among you who could actually make me take you seriously for more than a moment." Dio replied.

Kuroko was irritated because he had said it not as a boast but as a fact. That made the level four Esper angry " _Onee-sama_ _could beat him_ '" the voice of worship in the back of her mind though it sounded hollow as if it was just trying to reassure itself that 'Onne-sama' could beat Dio. Somewhere else in the girls head a darker voice whispered " _But wouldn't he be able to kill Onee-sama?_ " it asked mockingly.

In the time that Kuroko was having her internal strife between fiction and reality Dio had propped Touma on one of the chairs in the waiting room. And sat down himself patiently waiting for the girl to get out of her own world or so it was called. While he was waiting Dio decided to take one of the disposable cups fill it with water and throw its contents onto Touma's face in order to wake him up.

Sputtering Touma did wake up much to the Android's surprise. He thought that those things on TV did not work in real life. It seemed Dio decided that he would need to revise that opinion. Looking at Dio he asked. "What the heck Dio?" he yelled loudly. "Why the hell did you walk up in front of my class and punch me?" he asked just as loudlyand rather angrily.

" _It seems as though his combat mode really is similar to how Casshern's was after he lost his memory_ " Dio noted as Touma shouted at him.

"Wait why are we in a Judgement base waiting room?" Touma asked noticing where he was. " _more importantly when something like that happens there usually are a lot of broking things and hurt people_ " Touma noted noticing the absence of what he had just mentioned. "More importantly why is that Girl, who you are forced to work for here as well?" Touma asked before remembering Kuroko's name though how he had forgotten when she had become almost a common appearance in his life due to her having to come and pick up Dio. One time Touma had suggested to the girl that she put him on a leash if it would make her feel better and the two of them had a laugh, Dio had also found it amusing as they he thought that they beieved that a leash could prevent him from doing anything "Shirai-san are you alright right?" he asked as the two of them had a relationship that vaguely resembled friendship rhough it had been born due to their mutual suffering at Dio's hands.

Kuroko blinked hearing what Touma had just said. Was it possible for him not to remember any of that? Looking Dio in the eye she saw him nod in answer to her unasked question. Touma Kamijou did not have any memeroy of what happened just several minutes prior. "Uh well There was an incident you were involved in and we brought you here" Kuroko stated. Kamijou Touma she had found out had been highly classified by someone high up in the hierarchy of aAcademy City. Same person had said to here and her fellow Judgement members who were investigating him that they would make them disappear if they did not stop their investigation.

"Oh god" Touma swore before looking at Dio "One of those _things_ happened?" he asked. Dio nodded in reply and Touma face palmed. "What they hell is up with that?" he asked though it was clear that the question was rhetorical.

Kuroko inwardly sighed feeling a measure of pity for him. Needless to say this was going to be a long afternoon for all of them. Kuroko shot Dio a look knowing full well that his hours of community service were going to be extended if they weren't able to throw the full blown psychopath or was it sociopath she couldn't quite remember what the Psychiatrist had said in that regard only that he was dangerous if provoked or was it that Dio was a threat to any society he was in in general, The files had been confiscated by the same higher authority that classified the information that belonged to Touma. Though Kurok had the terrible gut feeling that She was going to be spending more time with Dio while on duty for Judgement and that her duties in judgment had just been extended to keeping this man or as he proclaimed android on a shorter leash. Kuroko Shirai had no idea how right she was.

* * *

Rikotu Komaba a man with a large muscular build sighed as he watched the recording of what had taken place little less than three hours ago. One of the members of Skill-out had been in the vicinity it took place and had tried to record it with their phone before forwarding it to him. Rikotu was unsure of what he was seeing. It definitely looked like a fight between Esper's definitely Level Four or Five's it seemed and given the destruction they caused they must certainly be ranked in the top ten at least, Rikotu noted that they seemed to be moving rather fast and changing their trajectory in mid air. The only thing his mind could come up with was that those two were most probably similar to Accelerator in terms of their Specific Esper powers. Yet Surprisingly none of the two had been identified when they had pulled out the list of the Level five's that were known in Academy city.

As a member of one of the largest factions of Skill-Out Rikotu was concerned with the disregard for the damage the two had caused to the city. More importantly it seemed that ANTI-SKILL was not taking action against it because of some unknown factor. Rikotu had a very high suspicion that one of the higher ups of Academy City was responsible for that, there was no other explanation for why all official recording of it was removed so quickly within the first two hours. Whatever those two were it seemed that someone extremely powerful and influential, a certain chairman came to mind. Right No Rikotu was in possession of one of the only recordings and pictures of this incident putting him in a position where he definitely did not want to be as it would be in. Even if he erased the video the Director's of Academy City may still decide to have him and his faction of Skill-Out put down and driven off the streets. Though on the other hand if he didn't destroy it they would just use that as the reason and then taunt them by saying that if he had then they wound't have had to put them down. In all it was a very dangerous situation on could find themselves in.

Though Rikotu had to admit he was surprised at the place where it had said to have been started or well the name of that place at least. 'A Certain High school' it was both creative, lazy, unique and plain, those things usually didn't go well together. It also had something called 'The Seven Wonderful Mysteries of A Certain High School', well it seemed they would be changing that number to eight after this fiasco.

"Was are you looking at Rikotu-san?" The voice of Fremea Seivelun called out as she snuck up and saw the replay of the video.

The video was of rather bad quality since it had been taken from a phone but luckily that phone was a Nokia so some details could be salvaged. Like the scene were to two figures clashed was able for a few seconds to capture the moment perfectly in good detail, Rikotu was worried over what the owner of the phone that recorded this condition was. Unfortunately this is the part of the video that Fremea saw. "Hey Rikuto-san?" she asked. "Could you please pause it for me in that last scene?"

"Fine" Rikotu replied. He was not one who would like for a child of the age of eight to see something like this but acquiesced with her demand anyway to keep her happy. So imagine his surprise at when Fremea said something other than what a usual eight year old even one like this girl said.

"That's him Rikotu-san, That's him" Fremea said excitedly. "That white uniform that black spiky hair and those glowing blue eyes, that impassive face, that is definitely him."

Rikotu was confused by this behaviour. While Fremea was acting like an excited school girl she seemed to know one of the combatants "You know this person?" he asked reluctantly and carfully.

"Yes that's Hero-sama" Fremea answered. "The one who rescued me after those nasty people had taken you and your friends down" Fremea explained barely able to contain her joy at seeing her saviour again.

Despite himself Rikotu could not help but smile at Fremea's behaviour. It seemed as if the girl was infatuated with this person though if what she had said was true then it was understandable her level of hero worship was so high because she was an eight year old. So it was acceptable at least to his understanding there were others who would not approve. "So?" he asked. "Now that you have found out about your rescuer, what do you intend to do?"

"I'll Ccll Onee-chan and tell her" Fremea stated. "She too was interested in meeting him" she explained.

Rikotu's smile disappeared at that sentence. While Fremea's sister Frenda genuinely cared about her younger sibling he also knew she was a part of ITEM a group that role was to monitor the upper echelons of Academy city even the board directors and make sure that they did not gain too much power or get out of hand. In short they worked in the dark side of academy city and that made their character questionable to say the leas. Though it was not Frenda who Rikotu was concerned about, It was the leader of ITEM that held the concern of the leader of Anti-Skill, Shizuri Mugino.

That girl was definitely not someone he would like to be anywhere near. Shizuri Mugino was rather ruthless and hinted at being Sadistic wearing the mask of a queen to the outside world that hid her darker nature. Rikotu could appreciate that she was like Academy City in a sense but only in a sense. So if Frenda was interested in finding out who this youth that had saved Fremea was it was highly likely that Shizuri was monitoring her actions and lending resources to do so.

Rikotu's train of thought was interrupted as he heard Fremea get out her phone and call her sister. Gritting his teeth in frustration Rikotu wished whoever this youth that had saved Fremea the best of luck. Hopefully he wouldn't be dragged into the Darkness of Academy city. Unfortunately he had a feeling in his gut that that youth's days would only be getting worse. He had no idea how right he was and if he did Rikuto would regret it for the rest of his days, numbered though they were.

* * *

"Ah" Kamijou let out a loud sigh of relief as he waited for his meal to be served. The incident in Judgment had been tiring and he was lucky that some unknown benefactor had called off everything. Dio had reasoned that someone had taken an interest in Touma someone who was rather powerful in Academy City. Kuroko seemed to agree with that but Touma denied it as he stated that he was a level zero Exper with no redeeming qualities. Kuroko had then scolded him for talking down about himself and that he had many redeeming qualities to his personality, just that not many people appreciated them and neither did he.

Still after three and a half hours stuck in Judgement he had been no closer to finding out what the hell had actually happened when he had returned to his apartment and asked his friend Motoharu what had gone on the blonde haired sunglass wearing member of Delta force and its unofficial leader had said that he wasn't aloud to talk about it. That really did make what Dio had said hold some credence.

Thinking back to the self proclaimed android Touma frowned in worry. He had to stay the night and help even more with Judgment's operations now after what he had heard was a fiasco. It seemed that Dio was unapologetic about it all showing that his weekly visits to the psychiatrist had not been doing what they were supposed to. What they did do was give Dio n understanding on how to converse with people and still that was not good if he referred to a Student as if their were the subordinate of a teacher instead of being well a student. That was definitely not normal even by Academy City standards and that was saying something

Touma let himself relax a bit as he began to eat his meal " _It's summer vacation I might as well enjoy it_ " he thought because for some reason his school had been trashed. _"Why is it whenever I black out like that there is a trail of carnage?_ " Touma had to ask himself. While he definitely was stronger than evens some augmented humans there was no way he would be able to wreak that type of destruction. Touma tucked right into his food devouring it voraciously. If Dio was here he would comment on how Touma was programmed to think he needed to eat and compliment Ohji for his ingenious work. That really put not only Touma but a whole lot of other people off. Including more of the weirder variety.

More importantly Touma ever since he had awoken and had found his clothes trashed along with his shoes had been having a terrible sense of foreboding a lot stronger than what the luckless teen usually felt. Which he found to be rather disturbing, or to better put it very disturbing. As this usually only happened when something akin to the crash he had been in happened. That was not an experience Touma wanted to physically relive a second time. But for some reason he never had a choice as fate seemed to constantly prick his string at the most inconvenient of times, even when those things were only minor. But as Touma had noticed ever since that train crash he had felt as if it had less effect on him than before, was it that he had gotten used to all this misfortune. Or something else was going on most likely that fate was saving it all up for something big. Unfortunately Touma suspected it was the latter and not the former, though unknown to him in this occasion he would have been wrong and extremly unfair to fate to say so.

It was as he was enjoying the last of his meal that Touma Kamijou's infamous misfortune played up. Though not in the sense he believed it had. A Waitress carrying a tray of hot tea tripped over and spilled it alll over his jacket and head. Touma did not feel too much besides a little warm and wet. The waitress apologised and he said that it was no problem.

In the corner at the window seat of the diner where four girls who watched the scene unfold. "Hey Frenda" A girl with brown hair wearing an orange hoodie said. Isn't that the guy who your sister was super looking for?"

* * *

 **Before Anyone asks Touma in this one is already acquainted with Misaka Mikoto. He has met her before when Kuroko was talking about her when he was with Dio in the several week time skip that happened. SO they know each other though not that well and will get to know each other later on in the story**

 **Also you have noticed that in story I have placed the names reversed with the first name coming before the family name even though some characters still refer to eachother by their family name. I just did this so it would be easier for me to write it when they are not talking to someone else.**

 **I do plan to include Index and the Magic side of the universe but I am not too sure yet which is why I ended the chapter in the diner.**

 **Finally I made it that Dio was an unofficial member of Judgement because they didn't have anything good that he could do for community service other than what he was good at. Though they don't just send Kuroko to go with him as that would be too unfair on everyone's favourite teleporter but she is usually paired with him to keep an eye on Dio which like how before in story it stated how she became friendly with Touma though it is only friendship nothing else.**

 **Also I thank those of you who read my GX and Fate Extra cross over thanks for that.**

 **Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I am sorry for making you wait for it. In truth I hate it when I get stuck because it makes people wait and I myself hate waiting so I try to avoid making other s wait and get things done early.**

 **Finally Dio's and Touma's fight scene was deliberately left out of this as I am going to use it as a flashbacks when Touma is learning to control is combat mode or more along the lines of be conscious for it. So sorry to those of you who wanted to see it. Though I am planning on the transition for Touma to happen soon. Though it is given that he won't like it one bit at all, while Dio will find it amus** **ing. Also I am tinking of giving a Touma a suit like that of Casshern's and Dio's if you have any ideas as to its theme and colour scheme feel free to inform me.**

 **So I am sure you know this but feel free to Review and PM me if you have any feedback you would like to share. Though like I have siad in my other works I immensely prefer it if you were to leave a review first and then expand on it in PM as it is easier to navigate that way. Anyway see you next time.**


	4. Chapter 03: July 19 part two

**Alright I have wrote the next chapter for this one I am on fire or is that just my shirt. Anyway I would have been able to complete this earlier but like usual I got caught up in work and reading other peoples fics and crossovers. Anyway I am still suffering from writers block on my FFVII and DxD crossover so I would appreciate it if any of you PM me if you have any ideas though I am still planning on ending it soon. Though given the reaction I will not be killing him but more of having him have what happened with Sephiroth (Not really dying but losing a physical body, though he will get sent to some other world or just FFVII pre Crisis Core** ) **anyways I hope you enjoy this one and just so you know I haven't double checked it I think.**

 **Also I had an Idea of putting in a Future version of Touma who will appear up in the later Chapters and make all the villains have a 'mass oh crap' moment or something before he beats down on his past self imparting some sort of lesson before they have some back to back badassery happening.**

 **Still I hope you enjoy**

* * *

" _The worst part about being strong is that no one ever asks if you're ok._ " -Accelerator, A Certain Magical Index

* * *

Frenda Seivelun an operative in an Academy City based underground team called ITEM was genuinely amused at the twist of fate. Recently her sister Fremea had asked her to search for the person who had rescued her from one of ITEM's competitors. Until just this afternoon Frenda had not been able to get anything on this person as they seemed to have a completely unassuming appearance. Then an incident had happened in Academy City that had been hushed up quickly. In reality only a School was damaged and the glass in the surrounding area had shattered as the two combatants were supposedly fighting in the air. Frenda had not really believed it as all Espers who could have taken part in it were accounted for at that time.

Then her sister Fremea showed her a video that had been recorded on a cell phone in that area. Given the fact that it was Academy city the phone had been made the video was of surprisingly good quality, almost capturing the two figures as they blurred back and forth while they ascended further into the sky. When the two figures clashed they were locked dead still for a moment leaving it possible for a device to discern their features. Fremea had claimed that the one in the unassuming school uniform was the one who had saved her stating that he looked exactly the same even that his eyes glowed the same colour.

Frenda did have to say that the boy did seem to lack any character or traits to help him stand out aside form the shining blue eyes that Frenda had concluded as only being active when he was fighting or something along those lines. She had briefly toyed with the idea of looking up this person and finding any matches but given the fact that someone who was above the board Directors -and from what Frenda knew there was only one person, Alister Crowley the founder, leader and general superintendent of Academy City- was hushing this up it meant that trying to look it up immediately would land here in a situation where even though she was a member of ITEM she would still be in an extremely dis favourable position.

Though Frenda knew this she also knew that ITEM's field leader Mugino Shizuri would be interested in any and all information about this incident and if she ever found out that Frenda had known something or had access to some and had not informed her. Well Frenda had shuddered at the thought of what may have happened given the Meltdowner's real personality. Messing with the 4th ranked level 5 Esper was not a good idea, well messing with a Level Five Esper was generally not a good idea forget if they are ranked in the top ten. They did reach the current highest rank for a reason and in Mugino's case her fake personality and good looks had nothing to do with it.

So She had gone and forwarded it to Mugino who much to Frenda's dismay took an interest in it as she had stated that the two in the video were not utilising any Esper ability that she knew of. Her leader had also said that they were going to have their usual meeting in a different location this evening. This definitely enforced that fact that Mugino had taken an interest in the plain looking boy as it meant that their usual overseer's would not be able to look into their conversation giving the fact that they had not set up at the place Mugino had in mind. It was not a place a person of Mugino's class would usually go but that made it perfect for them as no one would eavesdrop.

So here they were and as Frenda had predicted Mugino had brought up this subbject as one that had caught her interest, she even had Frenda explain to them how she came by this information leading the blonde haired girl to tell not only Mugino but both Kinuhata and Takitsubo about why her sister was in possession of such a video. At least Mugino an Takitsubo did not really care about Fremea's interest in the boy though Kinuhata couldn't resist teasing Frenda by telling her that her little sister was infatuated with her knight in shining armour. Frenda had proceeded to ignore this and their meeting went on as usual until something caught the group's attention.

At first they were just having some of the drinks while Mugino was reasoning if this person was somehow able to enhance himself to increase his strength or if he and the other one -a man dressed in a turquoise body suit that seemed to think he was a superhero or something- were another of Academy Citiy's Experiments to create an Esper of the sixth level. It was not as far fetched as it sounded as the two of them were able able to changed their trajectory mid air sometime going in the complete opposite direction. Kinuhata had stated that the other individual might be the new devil of Judgment that had appeared recently and ruthlessly took down everyone in the area in a short time before.

The entire group did admit that idea had merit as the figure did match some of the vivid descriptions though it did bring up more questions than answers. Like as to why the two of them were fighting as it seemed that the turquoise figure was just doing his best to keep one step ahead of the other other regular looking one treating him as if were something too dangerous to go directly on the offensive. But that was all brought to an end abruptly.

The four of them had ordered a second round of tea and it seemed as if their order had come or so they thought. The maid who was carrying it seemed to slip over thin air for some reason and the tea was spilled. More interestingly the tea was spilled onto someone. It took several moments to process what they were seeing. Somehow Kinuhata was able to regain her voice first. "Hey Frenda" she began. "Isn't that the guy who your sister was super looking for?" the short girl wearing an orange hoodie asked as they watched the scene play out.

* * *

Dio imitated or gave the impression of a sigh, to a bystander without the proper knowledge of what Dio was (almost everyone in Academy City) he would be sighing. The only thing was that Dio did not actually breathe sure he was made up with a similar design to humans but as an android he was naturally superior. Before the ruin robots had already been able to make a self sufficient energy source that replenished itself, Dio was one of the las things created by robots before the ruin making him one of the epitome of robot's advances in technology. Though ultimately he was a failure as him and Leda his female counterpart were unable to procreate and give Robots a means to truly surpass humans. Though at this point Dio didn't care.

Looking up the white haired android saw the source of his dilemma. A human girl who was a pre-teen. Dio didn't doubt that this would cause Braiking Boss no end of amusement, if it were Braiking Boss before the ruin however Dio would picture a far more violent scene. As his and Casshern's former master had been the pinnacle of hatred against humanity. Though Dio himself did find some amusement in the situation. Him Dio, the Tyrant in a world filled with ruin one of the most powerful robots out there being scolded by a human girl who wasn't even a decade and a half old, the humour of the situation wasn't lost on the ancient android, though that said it didn't make it any more bearable.

Luckily for Dio he had been able to physically tune his receptors (Ears) out of what the girl Shirai Kuroko as she was called was saying. However Dio ran into a problem there as his grasp of all languages was extremely good that the android found himself able to read the little girls lips. To counter this while maintaining eye contact he had zoomed in of her forehead sufficiently enough that he did not have to see them. Dio felt through the vibrations in the room for when Kuroko had stopp talking only then did he adjust his perception and hearing back to its regular settings.

"So" Kuroko began as she noticed that Dio who had been as she thought glaring intensely at her looked away, She could have sworn his pupils had grown smaller. "Are you aware of what is going to happen now?" she asked.

"No" Dio stated bluntly which surprised the Judgement member, he was not really interested in any of this. "human you were ranting so I muted you" he explained bluntly getting an agitated reaction from the brown haired girl. Before she could reply he continued. "Though I am guessing that my actions have had serious consequences as in I am having to be stuck cleaning up your messes for a longer period of time than before."

"You I swear" While Kuroko was partially angry at his declaration of 'muting' her She also was rather irritated at how casually he brushed off what he had done. "What is wrong with you did your parents drop you as a kid?" Kuroko asked before she found herself winded as Dio appeared in front of her and gently tapped her causing the girl to fly into the wall though it didn't hurt that much because the Android had only tapped her in the literal sense not even trying to use any energy. So the girl was only knocked a little down and was able to pick herself up rather easily though she was rather short on breath

"You should be careful what you say, human" Dio stated his cold blue eyes staring with an intensity that was not shown on his passive and composed face. "Like I have told you before I was not born I was made, and yes I was not able to fulfil my function" the Android explained. Though he wondered if it was a human thing to have a poor short term memory, this was the thirteenth instance that he had to inform her of his origins.

Kuroko sighed whenever Dio brought up this argument she knew she could never win though she seriously was considering that someone had brainwashed him to believe he was. Though the fact that Dio was adamant that his original purpose was for procreation was always able to send a shudder down the level four Esper's spine. "Fine It's okay I guess" she stated. "Just please try and not cause another incident like this again." she asked.

"It is not me who you will have to worry about." Dio stated as he turned to walk away and head towards Kamijou Touma's apartment. Though why he continued to bunk there was beyond anyone even the other resident.

That got Kuroko's attention. "Wait Dio' she called out to him. Dio had made note to her that using such things as an honorific meant nothing to him and if she wanted to call him anything she would have to call him Dio. Kuroko did however have some other unsavoury names to call the turquoise suited android. In short none of them were pleasant in the least, though most of them did fit him, the words jerk and assehole in particular. Seeing him pause and turn around Kuroko asked. "What did you mean by that exactly" she asked concerned with the implications of what the white haired android had stated.

"Those who take in Casshern also take in my fellow's sin" Dio replied cryptically. Before Kuroko could even respond to what he had said Dio continued in the same cryptic manner "The sun named moon was a star that burnt brightly offering aid to all those who wished to bask in its everlasting rays." Dio looked up towards the ceiling almost nostalgically. "One day that sun was eclipsed and the world began the path to ruin, as the world died rumours were whispered of that someone had killed Luna" Dio paused before staring Kuroko in the eye "And that her killer's name was Casshern" Dio finished his retelling of it.

"What?" Kuroko replied. To the girl that had made zero sense well not zero she was able to come up with several things of what she had heard could possibly mean none of them good though the level four Esper felt that none of them were accurate either. Also Dio every now and again would mention that name he had just spoken of which was rather interesting. "What do you mean by that is this Casshern person who you keep on mentioning coming here?" she asked.

"After Casshern killed Luna he vanished" Dio explained. "only appearing many centuries later with no memories of his past." Dio looked to the side. "It was said that if you devoured Casshern you would gain his immortality" the android stated darkly. "I know this for a fact as Touma has Casshern's scent in him that he had it donated to him by Casshern himself. As that is the only explanation of why he was maid into an android in the first place" Dio explained bluntly.

"Why would this Casshern donate part of himself to Kami-" Kuroko began before her brain caught up with it. "Wait are you telling me that Kamijou-san is immortal?" she practically shouted at the top of her lungs.

"Yes and like Casshern he attracts trouble to him without doing anything" Dio stated bluntly oblivious or uncaring perhaps a bit of both to the girls hysterics. "Most liekly he was taken in by the one who made Casshern and myself and repaired while programmed to think he was still human, quite the work of genius there" Dio stated. "Though the aging part was also well done to get him into his prime but to keep him there Ohji definitely was the best" he added before he left.

"Wait" Kuroko called out but this time Dio didn't stop. She knew she could just teleport to where he was but Shirai Kuroko had more pressing matters if what Dio said was true and despite what the Level Four Esper perceived as the android's delusions she knew he always took everything seriously so if Dio said that it was because he believed and meant every word he had said. This meant that Kuroko had her work cut out for her. As she would have to try and Monitor Kamijou in case of events happening though looking back on his past record he did seem to wind up in trouble simply by the misfortune of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Which would make it justifiable for her to monitor her acquaintance though Kuroko had to admit Touma other than being a dull person at times was pleasant company to spend time with chatting as he was a very good listener. So the thought of not so nice stuff happening happening to him was slightly off putting for the Kuroko especially if she believed that she could prevent it. Unfortunately for Kuroko Kanijou Touma was an existence that was doomed to misfortune so even though she might take what ever precautions she desired poor Touma was going to begin his life or death ordeals in regardless. Much to his dismay as well.

* * *

Touma had just finished explaining to the serving girl who had spilled the teas on him that it was okay and that he was sued to it when he heard something that triggered something in him akin to caution.

"Hey Frenda, isn't that the guy who your sister was super looking for?" the voice of a girl asked.

Touma for some reason found that as usual he had heard it perfectly as if he was the one being addressed, Dio had stated that he had just started to activate some of the other functions that they both had, Touma did not believe him. But as far as Kamijou Touma knew filtering out sounds to focus in on a specific conversation was not something he should be able to do.

Another thing that Touma now noticed that he felt strangely tranquil, not to say calm butt that moment of absolute peace before a storm hit. Touma reflected back on who might have been sitting there and from his memory he was able to dicern in clear and frighteningly accurate detail that there were four girls sitting there. Two had brown hair, one had blonde and the other had black similar to his.

Now Kamijou felt as though they were now clearly watching him while they pretended to be doing otherwise. Normally the unlucky level zero would put it down to his paranoia but somehow something had clicked in him that had left the spiky haired youth in a state devoid of emotion. Touma continue to finish his meal when a voice he knew spoke from behind him.

"Is there anyone sitting here" a female voice of a girl in her early teens asked. Touma made a note that he had started to think and sound a little like Dio in that sense.

"Maybe I am just overthinking things." Touma turned his head to the side to be greeted with a familiar face that he had got to know recently over the last few weeks. "ah Misaka-san" he greeted Kuroko's roommate. "No one is sitting there."

"Well I hope you don't mind Kamijou-san" Misaka Mikoto said to Touma as she took seat next to him.

"So what's up?" he asked. Noticing the way she was sporting a slight bruise on her forearm. Touma did not that it definitely was from someone strong gripping her though Knowing Misaka whoever did that would have to be rather strong as she was 'the strongest Electro Master for reason. "Been in a fight huh" it wasn't a question.

Misaka paused seeming as if to ponder whether or not she should tell him. With a sigh she began "That white haired friend of yours came earlier in the day just before noon to pick Kuroko up for some Judgement business."

"Fukou da" Touma swore with the events of this afternoon with Dio it was all too easy to imagine what happened. "Did he just barge in out of nowhere and attack people randomly?"

Misaka sighed. "Not barging in per say" Mikoto began more like he crashed into the field during the first lunch break." the Railgun explained.

Touma found that he did involuntarily shivered as a person usually should if they knew Dio and how far he could go. Though Touma did imagine destruction that may have been caused as it could have been rather expensive given Tokiwadai being one of the five most prestigious schools it would have been rather abominable if Dio had let himself have free reign. "He didn't break anything too expensive?" Touma asked hesitantly though he found that it felt for some reason or another as if he was pantomiming the motion of being slightly cautious rather than it being genuinely afraid. In a back part of his mind he found himself making note of what those girls from before were saying.

"Nothing too expensive" Mikoto answered. "Though three students were almost hospitalised while one was. When he took them out." she added a bit grumpily. "Though it is a wonder how no one bar Judgment has even tried to reprimand him for it or why he isn't locked up in some sort of facility made to contain dangerous persons like himself" she asked rather to herself than to Touma.

" _You're not the only one_ " Touma thought. "Uh Misaka-san" Touma began. "Dio didn't go around attacking your peers did?" God, Touma felt as though he should feel as if this was awkward but somehow his brain was shifted into apathetic at the moment. "I mean while he is perfectly capable of it I don't really see him going out of his way to attack others?"

"They attacked him Kamijou-san?" Mikoto explained. "When he arrived he landed creating a small crater and promptly went and picked up Kuroko" Mikoto took in a deep breath. "One of the Student tried to grab him while the others tried to find some authority to report it to, but the one who tried to grab Dio was backhanded unconscious and lost several teeth in the process." sh explained.

"So knowing him vaguely on a personal level you tried to diffuse the situation by telling him he couldn't do that?" Touma asked.

"Mikoto sighed a bit embarrassed at this. "Yes seeing how he was Judgement member and is rather lethal I attempted to do so" Mikoto shook her head. "He picked me up by my hand raising me to eyelevel and informed me that I should first check who I was talking to and some other things about how I was inferior to him as I was human, the freak think's he's an Android."

Kamijou raised an eyebrow "So you tried to Zap him?" he asked.

"Unfortunately Kuroko who had been left a little shocked from the impact had was still slightly dazed so no" Misaka answered. "One of the other students attempted to attack while his back was turned band was promptly sent flying through the air like a football" Mikoto informed him. He had dropped me in doing so and after the next two came at him and were brushed aside."

"Let me guess before anything further could happen Kurko-san teleported herself and Dio out of there?" Touma stated earning a nod from the railgun. "Why did he have to go to two schools in one day?" Touma asked himself silently. But due to his famous Kamijou luck Misaka heard it.

"Are you telling me that he did something to a school after that?" she asked incredulously.

Touma sighed. "Yes, unfortunately for some reason he decided to visit me after class which entailed him coming in from a window." he explained. "Apparently by knocking me out and trashing the entire school and the street in front of it he proved I had a level as an Esper somehow?"

"Wait" Mikoto said to Touma gaining his undivided attention. "What was the name of your high school?" she asked firmly.

"A Certain Hisghschool" Touma answered bluntly and with a straight face not that he believed that anyone would take that answer even if it was the truth.

"You don't have to describe it" Misaka complained can't you just say it's name already?" she asked a little frustrated thinking that Touma was joking with her or was being strange.

"No seriously it is called A Certain Highschool?" Touma replied "In all honesty it is"

"I guess it makes sense then" Misaka Mikoto mumbled to herself. Before Touma vcould ask she posed a question to him "are you aware that there was a battle between two unidentified Espers suspected of being level 5's?"

Kamijou Touma blinked. "I guess that is why no one was telling me what happened when I asked them?" he replied after looking a bit surprised. "Though that last bit explains most of it, someone high up must have pulled some strings." However the part of Touma's mind that was cataloguing what the group of girls were saying about it would disturb him when he will recall it later. "I was kind of unconscious and all with Having Dio take me out with a right hook" Touma then paused the thing he found strange was that for some reason he didn't remember the blow landing. Nor did he know why he was not dead either, as Dio packed a punch that could kill in one hit if the self proclaimed android felt if he needed to that was.

"He punched you and your'e still up and about." Misaka exclaimed though it was done in a rather indoor voice. "Are you sure that you should not receive any medical attention."

Touma lifted his hand up in defence "Hey at Judgment they had brought in the Heavens Canceller to check up on me and he said I was good to go" he explained. It was true the frog faced doctor had given Touma the all clear. It was equally true that if a Doctor who's kills in the medical field were so renowned that he was called the 'Heavens Canceller' as in he could bring you back just as you reached heaven said you were fine that it was a get out of jail or more like hospital and medical attention free card. Touma in his experience had only ever received those and to his knowledge he had been the only one to do so immediately.

"Well I guess if he said so, you are okay" Mikoto stated.

"Oh look here is a person coming to take your order" Touma stated as one of the servers (this place was too modest to call them waiters) had come over to where they were. "I think I'll get going now" Touma said.

"No, I'd be happier if you stay" Mikoto told him which shocked the Level 0

"Uh something wrong?" the Level Zero asked the Level 5 to which the latter shook her head.

"Just enjoying the company of a friend who isn't overly over the top with respect or like Shirai" Mikoto gave a shudder at her roommates sexual harassment of her. "Besides being friends with a 0 level Esper is not banned"

"Well" Touma said. "When you put it like that it seems as if I am the only relatively regular person you know" he stated. "And Kuroko's not that bad" Kamijou added

"You have no idea Regular-san" Misaka replied teasingly.

"Hey what was that for Biri-Biri" Touma responded to her in kind While Mikoto snarled and almost used the powers that gave her her nicknames before she stopped and two of them shared a laugh at this. It was good just to have something normal in one's life especially if you have a daily dose of Dio even if it is only once in a while. Though Misaka had seen him rather often when he arrived sometimes to remind Kuroko that she had duties as a member of Judgement to attend to. Secretly Misaka was grateful to Dio for this as he usually interrupted Kuroko when she was doing something that could get her arrested and that was not just attempting to grope her in public.

* * *

Across the room at one of the tables near the windows of the place Mugino Shizuri sat with the rest of the members of ITEM observing the unknown Esper. "So this Kamijou as he is called knows the railgun on a personal level to where they can joke and laugh together as friends" the Meltdowner noted. "It seems he is rather interesting despite his plain appearance." she mused.

"Do you think he is lying?" Kinuhata asked. "I mean this footage clearly shows tht it is him fighting that other Esper who we suspect is the one the two of them refer to as Dio" the brown haired member of item wearing an orange hoodie asked.

"I'm not sure I mean perhaps his memories get erased every time something like this occurs" Frenda reasoned.

"That is a good point" Mugino conceded. "Such an action is somewhat acceptable as the best subject to test is one that does not know it" she said. "That would answer some of it though why would the Super intendant place this Touma who appears to be a Level 0 from what they have just though placing him as one does have its advantages as well as making him seem unmemorable." The Meltdown admitted though if she was running the thing she would have kept him under better surveillance. And have had in in a more appropriate setting not a dump like this or the school he went to.

"So what do we do now that we have found out about him?" Takitsubo the only member of the group who looked tired and like an airhead asked.

Mugino narrowed her eyes in concentration. The Meltdowner had no doubt that this Kamijou was more than the commoner he appeared to be or thought he was, after all the Railgun had taken a liking to him or this persona that was most probably a mask for him while he was inactive. You had to be generally someone good natured for that to happen, given the fact that he decided to stay for a bit extra because he had been asked to confirmed this statement. Though that could work in their favour if they wanted to tail him and see where he went, it would be like the rest of him if it was his accommodation they followed him home Mugino decided in a calculative manner.

If ITEM did confront him it might be easier to get some answer out of the supposed level 0 but if they did something wrong it might trigger whatever he really was like and whatever the type of Esper he was Mugino knew despite how powerful she herself was. She did not want to be on the receiving end of one of his blows if the footage was any indicator to how hard he could strike. Not to mention his acrobatics would make him a difficult target for any of the four of them to land a blow on. Though Mugino did admit following him might incur the same reaction if whoever was in control activated whatever it was or something similar that set him off this afternoon or if the boy named Kamijou was just generally feeling threatened. That is if the number of incidents that they had discovered that were similar to this one that they had not had a hand in or knew about prior to today's incident were any clue he had nerves of steel. But it was also possible that the boy himself could activate it at will. Which could also prove to be a problem though it was less likely as he seemed to suffer memory loss because of use of his ability whatever it really was.

Face with all these possibilities Mugino Shizuri, The Meltdowner, The Fourth ranked Level Five Esper of Academy City and probably one of the most ruthless Level5's out there -though the Accelerator is arguably more so- made a decision that would change the course of ITEM's future forever. "We will leave" she said as the rest of the group nodded as they knew better than to argue with Mugino when she was like this.

As the four of them exited the place Migino then added "Now we will follow him after he exits this excuse for a restaurant but we need to not be seen" she explained.

Unknown to them part of Touma's mind had also catalogued this bit of information for his use later through it complex programs that made him believe and act like he was human.

* * *

 _Ten weeks earlier_

Elsewhere far away from academy city in fact far outside Japan about five weeks prior to the events of Touma's afternoon in a dessert two figures stood amidst a raging sandstorm. Unlike regular people and rather clever who would have been looking for shelter or trying to make a makeshift one to weather out the storm. But instead these two figures continued walking through it undaunted and uncaring of the sandstorm as if it was not even there.

Every now and again enough sand was thrown up to reveal broken and shattered metallic figures that no doubt littered this place. There was no doubt that this place was a battlefield of some sort or more likely a graveyard. The first of the two figures walked up to the top of one of the dunes before he sat down on it and stared off into the raging storm. The second figure stood behind him a little further back watching the first figure intently. Both figures unlike the figures that had become debris could pass off rather convincingly as humans. Though the first one's attire would make others think he was strange.

The first figure had rather fluffy brown hair and soulful blue eyes that stared far into the Sandstorm as if he was gazing at something far beyond it. He wore a skin tight white body suit that had black lines running along it and had a unique 'C' in red on its chest. He the body suit also a high collar and two objects were able to be seen at his waist that could function as jet boosters. Unknown to an observer who had no prior knowledge he could also sport a helmet that was retractable when he he usually entered combat that would have a mask cover the bottom half of his face concealing all but his eyes. The helmet also had two golden forehead horns that were symmetrical. In all the first figure looked like some kind of cosplayer or legitimate superhero one would see in a anime or comic Though he had an aura of danger and death that surrounded him.

The second figure had a more modest appearance. Like the first he looked human appearing to be a caucasian male with short grey hair and orange eyes. He wore a large black jacket that had a fur collar that he wore over a brown undershirt that matched his tight black pants unlike the first figure he wore shoes and a belt as his clothes were not a single piece suit. "Casshern" the second figure spoke to the first naming him. "How long are you going to wait here for every human hating robot to finally stop passing through?" he asked. The second figure had decided for the time to stay and aid Casshern in this endeavour as when Braiking Boss had first started to kill off all the humans from their world He had been one of the few powerful Robots that had stood against the tyrant and was one of the reasons in their world why there were still some humans left.

"As long as it takes Jin" Casshern replied naming the other robot. "I know you have a distaste for destroying others, so when I say that it is alright to leave and that I will handle this I mean it" he replied.

"You know I won't leave you to this important task alone" Jin replied. When he had come through the dessert and discovered this world that was alive with his group they had been alleviated at the discovery. Jin and the others had noticed that when they were here the Ruin that had plagued them had stopped. While exiting the Dessert the group had once again come upon Casshern though this time It was Casshern saving them from what was a landslide. Jin had question Casshern about where they were and had been surprised by the answer the one who had been dubbed 'Death' had given. Jin had decided to aid Casshern in preventing Robots that still shared Braiking Boss's former Sentiments from entering this world. Casshern had stated that he didn't need to but Jin's strong sense of justice demanded that he do so. So in effect the group had stayed on the edge of the dessert as Jin and Casshern had departed into it search of any more Robots.

"I know though this is my burdern to bear alone" Casshern replied still gazing off into the far distance. "Though I can tell that it is almost over" he stated.

"You're thinking of that boy you told me about" Jin spoke, it was not a question.

Casshern nodded "Even though I saved someone I feel as if I did not really save the boy" he explained. "I feel as though I have sentenced him to a painful and cruel existence."

"Given from what Ohji had said about his life you havehelped him far more than you know." Jin said. He did approve of what Casshern had done as he valued life and believed all life to be equal meaning that it was precious. "I could stay here and deal with the bandits that are to still come while you go visit him?" Jin offered.

"No that would be both selfish of me and unfair to your group" Casshern replied. Then the Android had an idea. "Perhaps you could go and check up on him?" Casshern suggested. "The trip would give you and your friends the time to sight see."

"What of you?" Jin asked.

"I'll be around there Shortly Go to where Ohji is and he will give you the best possible route also remember the children in your group?" Chassern asked.

"Yes?" Jin answered unsure of where this was going.

"The place where Touma is staying is called Academy City" he explained.

This made Jin narrow his eyes in scrutiny thoough he knew that one like Casshern does not lie. "I assume that you are suggesting to take them there for their education?" he asked.

"It can give you a reason to stay there" Casshern replied. "From what I here there are these humans called Espers there that can do some strange things so even if you and the others show your strength it won't be too much of an issue."

Jin face took on a contemplating look. "I'll talk to the others about it." he replied before he started to walk away. Though their time fighting together was brief the man of destruction and the Hero of humanity had proved to be an unbeatable pair. Though let it be said that the two would come together and meet again as allies and friends in the one thing they hated the most, conflict.

* * *

 _Ten Weeks Later. (Present)_

So Jin is this where you said that Casshern's friend lived?" Toro one of the humans of the group asked as he and the rest of them stared in awe at the city in the night.

"I think this is the place" Tetsu of the other robots, a Caucasian male with brown hair and dim green eyes with ruin along side his right half of his face that made it look like a scar answered for Jin with a smile. "So kids what do you think of going to school and getting an educations" he asked the humans in the group.

"What's a school?" Toro asked innocently.

To this Dai, a tall, skinny dark skinned robot with light grey hair and who wore goggles over his eyes chuckled. "Tetsu remember they were born well into the ruin" he reminded his fellow wingman.

Tetsu laughed sheepishly scratching the back of his head. "Sorry I guess these last few weeks have seemed so unreal that I genuinely forgot." he explained.

"I wouldn't blame you" Jin stated before closing his eyes in contemplation. "Touma Kamijou" he whispered the name of the boy that Casshern had saved. "I wonder what type of person you are?"

* * *

 **So how did you like It. I decided to add Jin in as he would actually like Touma for his selflessness and he will also serve as a slightly better big brother figure to Touma as well so he is not only influenced by Dio and his negative approach to life. In fact I think I may add a scene in which Jin debuts in Academy City by Subduing a Enraged Dio or something like that in front of Judgement when the Android snaps at Kuroko or one of the other Judgement members.**

 **Ah shit I still haven't got to Index's introduction, well It is coming though Styler Magnus is in for the shcok of his life as is Kanzaki Kaori are in for it if Jin's group pops up when Styler and Touma are facing off though I suspect it will end with Styler being saved by Jin as he takes on combat mode Touma. Though Dio may still try to kill the red headed magician and the fight between Kanzaki and Touma I am looking forward to writing that (que beatdown Though I am unsure of who will triumph)**

 **Also the Way Jin and the Other Robots will say pople's names will be in the traditional English way of saying the given name before the surname So heads up if you find it a little confusing.**

 **Anyway if you have any input you would like to share please leave a review or PM me. I know in my other works I have already wrote this but I still prefer it if you leave a review first and then elaborate on it in a PM later it is easier to sort that way and it prevents anyone from messaging you about the idea or making fun of you for it.**


	5. Chapter 04: July 19 part three

**First off Merry Christmas. Second off yes this fic isn't dead, I just took a little longer to update (2 years I think) but I managed to update it, I kinda got sidetracked with Yugioh Extra CCC and Fate/Ground Zero I admit and then stopped writing after losing my drive, good news is like I said when I started updating Yugioh Extra CCC earlier I was able to find it again. So here it is, A Certain Child of Ruin I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

" _You can run from your past all you want, but it will always follow you. Forever and ever and ever and ever_." -Izaya Orihara, Durarara

* * *

Touma's and Misaka's conversation was cut off as his cell phone vibrated indicating that he had just received a text message, given the tune that played for Touma it meant that he had just received a message most likely to remind him to come for the summer supplementary classes. "Fukou da" Touma mumbled as he reached into his pocket and took out his serving nokia brick phone, while it was not really too useful for anything other than calls and messages it was also one of the more hardier models which could take most of the punishment that Kamijou went through in his day to day life.

Upon reading the message Kamijou was not sure whether or not he should repeat himself, it would not be the first time and it likely was not the last time that he had received such information that could be either or. Going with his gut instinct Touma resigned himself and sighed "fukou da"

"What happened Kamijou san?" Misaka asked as she paused in eating her meal to look at what was troubling her friend., while the Railgun had come to accept that the phrase 'fukou da' was his most common one. She also had noticed that he only usually only said it when something bad happened to him, which was frequently. The Railgun was still very much interested in what kind of diet Touma was on and if she could get on it since he seemed to brush off practically anything that was thrown at him, even that one time with the bus accidentally snaking him.

That incident was a little strange since both Kuroko, Dio and Kamijou had vanished instantly, and though the railgun though she had been seeing things she could have sworn that Kamijou had leaped out of the bus's way at the last moment instead of being struck. As such Mikoto felt a little out of the loop they had.

A sigh was her reply "I'm not even sure any more Misaka san" Touma confessed before reading out the text he had. "all lessons over the break are cancelled due to high level espers and student misconduct, class will resume once summer break is finished and repairs to the school has been fixed."

The look of concern that passed over Misaka's face was indeed genuine "well there was an incident with two high level espers, but the reports never said anything about that much collateral damage" she stated. "At least you made it out unharmed even if you got punched in the face by a jerk like Dio, that and you don't have to take any extra classes over the break is an added bonus." Misaka said this to try and be comforting while also trying to snap Touma out of his usual routine about how unfortunate he was.

The fact that he was right didn't make it any easier for her after the 11th time. "Anyway since you don't have to take those extra classes how about you meet up with me and the rest of my friends, you already know each other well thanks to Kuroko so we could all go hang out and have some fun together" Misaka suggested at the end of it intent on not having Touma moping.

"I'm not sure" Touma repled "I mean you all shouldn't really hang out so openly, I mean I'm a level 0 after all" he began trying to make and excused, but a look from her told him what he needed to say. "Alright I'll come as long as it's not a big deal for you and the others" Touma caved in to her.

Misaka smiled "great, I'll text the others and see if they have anything planned in the next couple of days." With that Misaka Mikoto took out her smart phone, one much more expensive and better looking that Touma's modest but near indestructible one and began texting a few friends of hers.

While he wasn't going to ruin the level 5 esper's mood, Touma felt that his life was about to hit the accelerator for a bit and things were about to get extreme in the next few days. Touma hoped it would be after whatever Misaka planned happened otherwise she and her friends who were a rather sweet bunch, most likely would get involved. No Misaka Mikoto was no weakling and could definitely take care of herself, she was a Level 5 esper one of the most powerful espers in academy city being the in the top 3.

Of course in most cases this might assure another person in Touma's case this would mean that his problem would include one of the top 2 espers or worst both. Despite Misaka's ability to take care of herself her friends if they were also dragged into it, may suffer because of his misfortune. While Kuroko may be able to get them out of immediate danger, the teleporter would also insist on not leaving him behind and Touma with them which would nullify the entire point of getting them away in the first place. Also after said incident takes place she would also attempt to try and recruit him for Judgement since she did tell that she believed Imagine Breaker's ability would be beneficial to the Public Morals Committee effort. It didn't help that a good portion of Judgement including the head of the local branch Konori Mii shared her opinion and had been pressuring him to join them and trying to have him bypass the usual method like they did with Dio.

"Academy city to Kamijou" Misaka trailed off catching Touma's attention "you looked as if you were spacing out there" the Railgun stated "almost" her voice took an accusatory edge "as if you were thinking that your being there will cause problems for the rest of us" she accused him playfully. Not letting Touma "don't worry about it, I think that if you keep worrying about what is going to happen to you, it'll only make it worse, so why don't you try to think a little positive, okay" the strongest electro master suggested "there is no point in being miserable all the time, that's just boring."

Putting her phone away Misaka looked at Touma "anyway I've finished texting and they all say that they are all free round about noon the day after tomorrow, so I'll come and have Kuroko pick you up so you don't get lost on your way to meet up with us" Mikoto explained to him cheerfully.

Touma was not sure what he should say here "well thanks I guess" he settled for with a shrug unsure of what he could say. One thing that the Imagine Breaker could say was that she had probably confirmed with the other's last since Kuroko probably would have said she was free all the time for Misaka. Now Touma was not one to notice some things but even he could tell of Kuroko's obsession with her 'Onee sama' and that it was unhealthy, though this was also due to Dio raking Kuroko how she planned to procreate if she ever achieved her dream, if that was what it was. Touma was under the impression that Dio was amused and looking down of Kuroko whenever he mentioned this, which was often enough since he seemed to enjoy irritating the teleporter every now and again.

Though in Touma's opinion Dio didn't need to make an effort to try and do it, the android since Touma was pretty sure that he actually was one not seeing him eat or sleep once did that just by being himself, most people would get annoyed with him at just that. "Thanks Miska san" Touma said as he checked the clock, while he had plenty of time to get back to his dorm before curfew, Kamijou didn't like taking a chance. "While it's not late I best try get back to my dorm before something happens that causes me to break curfew" he explained. A word that was missing from that sentence was 'again' but Touma didn't need to nor did he particularly desire to say it now or ever.

"If you're _that_ paranoid I'll walk you back" Misaka replied, clearly not caring for if anyone who knew her heard this. "Nothing's going to happen so don't worry about it, and if anything does happen I'll deal with it and report the incident, you need to get your side over first before they lie about it."

The urge to give in and say 'fukou da' was strong in Touma, unfortunately he knew Misaka might complain or more likely lecture him if he gave in and said it. So with an heroic amount of willpower Touma restrained himself and nodded "thanks Misaka san, thanks for caring" he replied.

"No worries" Misaka informed him "after all what are friends for?" The Railgun asked rhetorically "let me just finish up and then we can go" Misaka stated as she began to work with increased gusto on her food, no doubt desiring not to waste time in case something occurred when they left. Finally when she was certain Dio could no longer hear her, nor could anyone else Kuroko let out a sigh "fukou da" she mumbled, agreeing with Touma that this was 'such misfortune'. "Fukou da" Kuroko finished shaking her head "next thing I'll be sitting with Kamijou san for lunch discussing it."

* * *

Sighing internally in frustration Dio waited for Shirai Kuroko to finish her reports, he understood that there was a command structure in place and that his handler was simply complying with it. What Dio didn't understand was why people without even two decades on them were running it. He would use the term children to describe them which was not wrong but Dio discovered that almost every 'child' here would get rather irritated at him for that. Also the android learned that they preferred to be called adolescents, teens or pre teens, Dio decided to settle at 'brats' for the lot of them.

"Thank you for all your hard work Shirai san" Dio heard a voice he had grown accustomed to hearing, it was the girl who was placed in charge of this place, Konori Mii. She was more mature than most of the others he head met, mentally and physically, not that Dio cared about the former. Turning her gaze to him, the head of the 117th branch of judgement gave Dio a warm smile, despite efforts to inform her that he did not care for such actions, Konori seemed to continue anwyay. "Also thank you Dio san for helping in preventing that situation from escalating further" Konori thanked Dio "tough next time could you please refrain from causing such a scene and attacking residents of academy city?" Her request was reasonable, though Dio was not triggering Touma out of self interest, well no wholly but he was also doing it for the third model's benefit as well.

"There have been more rumours about this Level Upper recently" Dio stated not bothering to answer the question come request. "I've interrogated a few suspect but they have only spilled the same story of what they know, as of yet I have yet to encounter one who has used this 'Level Upper'."

A frown graced the girls face as Kuroko sighed, knowing that Dio's interrogations had him literally torturing the information out of a suspect by slowly and with great precision breaking their bones and pulping muscle. "You extreme measures aside, the information you have gathered is useful" Konori replied her distaste for Dio's rather Spartan methods known. "From the intel you acquired we know that it is not a drug nor is it an urban myth like we initially presumed" Konori's jaw clenched as she fought to resist the urge to hurl with the brutality that Dio had displayed while working.

"I have no first hand users yet, however from what the trash has told me they have seen other esper's whose powers have significantly increased due to use of this" Dio informed Konori. Deciding to share some of his own century old wisdom with them Dio now added "that said it seems that it is a threat that should be dealt with since ignoring it any longer would be unwise. Problems like these will only grow larger and more powerful if ignored, they must be dealt with as swiftly as possible before they prove too much of a threat to handle" the android explained earning a nod from Mii. "What is needed is to find whoever the Level Upper originates from and terminate them, that way the infection can be cut off at it's source and the rest can be easily swept up and disposed of" the casual and matter of fact way this was said never failed to unnerve the members of the 117th branch.

Konori shook her head, sometimes when Dio said things like this it reminded her that some people wanted to lock Dio up in some dark place and then throw away the key. What he just said was but one of the many reasons, the collateral damage he caused was another. "Judgement doesn't have the authority to perform such an action" Konori informed Dio. She knew better than most that to get Dio to listen to you, you must first speak in a way he understands, not violence by being calm curt and professional, being emotional would just lead to him ignoring whatever it was you said.

"That said, you do have a point when you say we need to discover and stop thi at the source" Konori agreed "there is only so many espers we can deal with before we get beaten." The thought of Judgement being taken down was not a pleasant one, save for Dio but was more he was apathetic to it so that still counted in favour towards Judgement. "Either way it's late, we should close up for the day, I'll see you two in the morning" Konori stated as Dio exited with Kuroko. "Thank you for all your hard work, I hope you keep it up." Dio never was able to understand why she said that last part.

Stretching Kuroko let out a tired yawn "why do you ave to go and create more work for?" Her whines never reached Dio but the teleporter still felt the need to vent, though she could always relieve the stress by doing something for her 'Onee sama' but she was too tired to attempt that this late/. It was quite Obvious Dio was not trusted to return to his residence, or to be more exact Kamijou's without causing a scene So Kuroko since she had the most useful ability and was hi handler was left with the thankless task. Well when Kuroko reflected on it, the task was not really thankless, there was Touma Kamijou who was always grateful for her help and keeping Dio out of destroying everything in sight or out of sight. Thinking about the unfortunate soul reminded Kuroko of what had happened earlier with Kamijou and Dio, she needed answers but Dio just kept spouting the same nonsense. There was the possibility that Dio was simply telling the truth, but that in itself was a cause for major concern if that were the case. Reflecting on this Kuroko believed that Kamijou was onto something when he spoke his most frequent words, something right now she could agree with.

The two arrived outside of Kajimou's dorm room "Touma's not inside" Dio noted, Kuroko wanted to ask how he knew "it is the start of that break, he talked about earlier so perhaps he went out." Dio turned to Kuroko "take me to the balcony that door is always left open" he explained.

Not wishing to argue and knowing Touma, Kuroko made an irritated sound "Kamijou needs to lock that thing, if only so he doesn't have weirdos like you coming through them at night" the teleporter grumbled as she complied and left. Kuroko briefly considered waiting for Touma but decided against it, while it was close to curfew she also wanted to see her 'Onee sama' and feel as if the world was a safe and nice place, at least until morning when she had to deal with Dio again. "Stay out of trouble okay" Kuroko ordered Dio before she teleported away from Touma's apartment..

* * *

The trip back to Touma's dorm was rather uneventful a pleasant surprise for Kamijou, Misaka was rather cheerful about the whole thing. "See regular san" she teased Touma "nothing happened on our way here, you can thank me for warding off all of that bad luck you seem to keep on having."

Torn between chuckling at his friends 'joke ore just sighing in defeat and uttering his most frequently used phrase, Touma decide to do the former, the latter would only make Misaka tease him more. "Whatever you say Biri-Biri" he replied getting the Railgun to chuckle at the choice of nickname "hey since you keep out the misfortune then why don't we hang out more?" The level 0 was only joking, despite their odd friendship or just knowing each other through Kuroka there should be no way Miska should consider hanging out with a person like him. It would be bad for her image.

So Touma was surprised when Misaka took on a thoughtful position and then shrugged "sure, I don't wee why not Kamijou san" she informed the shocked Touma. Taking out her hand she said "here, give me your cell" Touma was a little too shocked to refuse and just did so on auto pilot. Scrolling though it Mikoto added her number to Touma's contacts and then checked to see if she had his number.

"Well it does turn out that I already have have your number" the Railgun stated "must have gotten it from Shirai, so I'll give you a call in the morning and we can go out with my friends for lunch, just remember to keep your phone on and charged, okay." Father this Miska waved goodbye to the level 0, leaving a rather confused, horrified, excited and rather _unfortunate_ Kamijou Touma behind in her wake. Well it seems Misaka was a very lively person most of the time.

On his part Touma could only stand there afterwards, a strange strangled like noise coming from his throat at the absurdity of what just happened. Finally Imagine Breaker let out the breath he had been struggling to take in. "Fukou da" Kamijou finally sighed out, it would be a very long day tomorrow for him, well hopefully Kuroko would be there and Dio wouldn't cause any trouble. Shaking his head Touma asked himself who was he trying to fool, fate had a habit of reminding him that he was it's bitch. Just because he could take whatever fate threw at him didn't really matter, since it would keep throwing him 'such misfortune'.

* * *

 **Yeah I know it's shorter than the other's but please bear with me, I was writing it and I came to the last scene and just felt if I added anything more else to it I would ruin the chapter. That said hopefully I will be able to update one of my other fics before new years but I do have work one. So fingers crossed I hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Also once again Merry Christmas**


End file.
